This Remarkable Ride
by RegalSwan
Summary: When Regina asks Emma to come back to Storybrooke and watch Henry for a weekend, Emma thinks nothing of it. But as Regina's secretive out of town engagements become habit, Emma's suspicion grows. Nonetheless, time together allows them to rekindle a romance that goes beyond that of an Evil Queen and a Savior. But how long will they have to embrace their newfound love? SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my most recent story. If you haven't yet, feel free to check out my other fic, Another Sleeping Curse. Enjoy both!**

* * *

She gripped the receiver firmly in her hand, but her fingers were too stiff to dial. She found herself in this position many times over the passed year—body and mind divided on the decision to reach out. But now, for the first time, she didn't have much of a choice.

"Regina, just call her. It's not that hard," Kathryn prompted her.

Regina began to dial, but then quickly jammed the switch hook and paused. "You're sure you can't watch Henry this weekend?"

Kathryn groaned. "No, I can't." She placed her hand on Regina's. "This is about more than that though. You need Emma to know what's going on."

"I told you, I'm not ready for that."

Kathryn grew frustrated with her friend's avoidance. "Well, at least start by asking her to take Henry this weekend. It's not a huge request."

Regina knew Kathryn was right. It wasn't a major thing to ask Henry's other mother to watch him. It was more about why she needed her. For the first time in her life, she felt weak. She had vowed never to rely on another human being. But now, she didn't really have many options.

"Fine, but I'm just asking about the weekend."

* * *

After several months of tracking him down, Emma had found her latest bounty. Charles Dobson, also known as Dave Marist, also known as Connor Lynch, and most recently, Paul Bradley. Dobson was a con artist of the usual variety. He was born a natural charmer and was incredibly skilled at getting girls to fall for some sob story so that he would get their money—a loan, of course. He'd skip town shortly after, changing his name and number. That was is routine. It had worked so far for him. But little did he know that Emma, his latest victim, also had a routine. Date them, reel them in, collect her paycheck.

"So Paul," she said as he sipped his wine, "you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Dobson cleared his throat and then put his hands on the table. "It's hard for me to even ask."

What a fake. She read through his bullshit. He began tearing up a bit. He had probably put in eye drops when he used the bathroom. "No, Paul, you can ask me anything," Emma said, putting her hand on his.

"Well," he began, wiping a tear from his eye, "it's my brother. He's got kidney failure."

"That's terrible," Emma acted right along too.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He needs a new one. I'd give him mine, but I'm not a match."

"So what can I do?"

Paul sighed. "I know this sounds crazy, but you know how bad those waiting lists are. People die before they get even close to the top. There is a donor we found that's a match. But it's fairly expensive."

"You need some help?" Emma asked, practically feeding him his own sob story.

"Emma, you know it'd just be a loan. I'd pay you back as soon as my commission check comes in next month."

Emma nodded and reached for her check book. She saw Paul crack his lips into a small smile for a second, as he thought he had her. She opened up and began filling out the check.

"One thing," she said.

"What is it?"

"Who should I make it out to?" When Emma saw the confusion grow on his face, she continued. "Connor Lynch? No, maybe David Marist?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah, Dobson, you son of a bitch. I got you."

* * *

When they arrived at the police station, Dobson seemed confused. He had expected her to bring him down to New York, where he was wanted. That was generally the procedure for bounty. But Emma opened up the back door and told him to get out.

"Why are we here?"

"You're being taken by another officer," she answered as she brought him inside. As they passed through the station, several other officers stood up and clapped. Emma just kept walking him back further.

"Hey Neal," she hollered over to her ex-lover turned best friend and fellow cop, "he's all yours."

"No way," he said as Emma took the bear claw from his hands.

"I got him," she took a bite. "You bring him in."

"Why can't you?"

She smiled. "Gotta get home to the lady."

Neal couldn't deny her grin. She was stupid happy and there was no reasoning with her in that state of mind. He shooed her away. Thanking him, Emma grabbed her leather jacket from her desk and headed out.

* * *

As she opened the door to her apartment, Emma saw the beat up pair of converse thrown on the mat. Her girlfriend must have let herself in. She took her jacket off and hung it on the chair closest to the door.

"Kate," she called, "you up?"

"In the bedroom!" a voice hollered out. "Lasagna's in the fridge. I know it's your favorite."

Emma groaned. Yes, she loved lasagna, but only made by one person—someone who once rocked her taste buds with red pepper flakes. Nothing else compared. Emma opened the fridge to see the corning ware dish full of the meal her girlfriend had created. She winced at the mixed up noodles that were drenched in that familiar orange sauce overpowered by garlic. Shaking her head, she shut the fridge.

Instead, Emma headed into the bedroom to see her lover already in bed, studying her textbook. The notes were sprawled all over the bed. Kate looked up at Emma, a pen tucked behind her pierced ear, brushing the wisps of jagged black hair back to the side.

"Big test tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Anatomy midterm."

Emma pushed some of the notes to aside as she climbed up on the bed. "You'll be fine. You always ace them." Emma tried to distract her with kisses, but Kate pulled back.

"I ace them because I study," she answered, "and I still have to review four chapters."

"Hmm… I can help," Emma leaned in closer, "I know all about the female body."

Kate let out a laugh as Emma moved her spaghetti strap away and kissed her tattooed shoulder. "Em!" She dropped her notebook and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. As the two began their own anatomy lesson, Emma paused to ask routine questions.

"Anyone call while I was at work?"

They continued kissing. In between embraces, Kate answered. "Cable man. And some sales calls. Nothing important."

"Good." Emma proceeded to kiss down Kate's neck.

"Oh, I forgot. Regina called."

Instantly Emma stopped kissing. "Regina? What did she want?"

"I dunno. I didn't ask."

"Kate," Emma sighed, jumping off the bed to check her cell phone for messages. "It could have been important. It could have been about Henry."

"Sorry," she apologized, "but you know I don't like being on the phone with her. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Emma said, knowing full well it was a lie. Regina was always good for a snarky remark about Kate's youth, but these were mostly snaps at Emma. Still, there was no love between them.

"I should call her back though, it might be important."

Kate sighed. "Can't it wait?"

"Says the person who insisted she had to study."

Kate gave her that look. Emma couldn't resist her as she held her gaze, a strand of black hair covering one eye. She leaned forward, putting her weight on her forearms, allowing the other strap of her shirt to fall. She slowly moved forward, taking the phone from Emma's hands and tossed it to the nightstand. Emma smiled, shaking her head at her young lover. Kate pulled her in closer and made her forget all about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Emma woke up early the next morning. As she buttoned up her shirt, she looked over to her sleeping lover. The sun was dancing on her face as she breathed in the morning. All four limbs were sprawled out in different directions. Occasionally, she'd bat away at the rays of light trying to get more darkness. Emma smiled and kissed her on the forehead before heading out.

Regina was an early riser too, so she figured the morning would be a perfect time to call. She dialed the familiar number as she walked to the coffee shop down the block.

_"Hello?"_

"Regina, it's Emma."

Her voice grew more stern. _"Emma. I'm surprised to hear your voice this early."_

"Yeah, I would have called last night, but I got home kinda late and that's when Kate told me you called."

_"Does she live with you now?"_

"What?" Emma was taken aback by the inquiry. "No, she just stays over the nights that she doesn't have her morning classes the next day."

There was a pause. Emma was certain that Regina was thinking of some way to call her a predator or display her disgust for their age difference.

_"Only if she finishes all her homework, right?"_

"Ha ha, very funny," Emma answered as she opened the door to the coffee shop. "So you called last night. What's up?"

Another pause. A long one. _"I was hoping that you could take Henry this weekend."_

Regina never called to ask her to take Henry. Since she moved to Boston last year, she still saw him once a month, but it was always self-initiated. Regina was willing to share, but not eager.

"Sure, I mean, I'd love to. What's the occasion?"

_"What do you mean, Ms. Swan?"_

Emma laughed, grabbing her coffee and bear claw from the barista. "It's just that you never ask me to look after Henry."

_"Well, Kathryn's busy and I have a meeting out of town." _ There was a short pause before Regina continued. _"So can you be here on Friday at 5?"_

"Yeah, Friday at 5."

_"Great. I'll see you then."_

Before Emma could respond, Regina had hung up. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or confused. But either way, she looked forward to seeing her son.

* * *

Regina stood outside of Henry's school as the children burst through the door. She instantly spotted her son as he perched his bag higher on one shoulder. She raised one arm to get his attention and saw his instant delight.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I was taking the bus," he asked.

"I thought we could go to Granny's for some tea," she answered.

"Yeah, sure!" he squealed. His mother never picked him up from school, as she was usually tied up in meetings. The change was a pleasant surprise.

"So dear," she began as they headed over to the diner, "What did Ms. Blanchard teach you today?"

"We started a unit on fairy tales today," he answered. "Everyone has to learn about their family's history and retell their story to the class."

Great. How original of Snow. And better yet, another forum for her story of ripping hearts out to be told. But Henry yammered on about the project as they walked in the door. He only paused briefly to say hi to Ruby as she sat them and handed them menus. Ruby chuckled as Regina rolled her eyes, the both of them finding humor in Henry's exuberance.

"So I take it Ms. Blanchard will want me to tell you the story of how I became the Evil Queen?" Regina asked as she smoothed out her napkin across her lap, "Because she's so much better at telling how she ruined my life."

"No, that's all in my book," Henry answered. "Actually, I kinda want to tell how you and mom saved me from Neverland."

Regina was taken aback by the statement. "But Henry, that's not a fairy tale."

"Mmm," he shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that." He had that devilish grin about him that Regina was certain he'd inherited from Emma. "Anyway, Ruby, I'll have a chocolate milkshake!"

"Ruby, we'll have two teas," Regina corrected. She looked back to Henry. "Well, you can ask your other mother all about that this weekend."

"Emma's coming?!" he lit up instantly.

"Yes, she'll be watching you while I'm away."

Henry frowned for a moment. "But, if you're away, you and Emma can't…"

Regina cut him off. She knew what he was going to say. If she was away, she and Emma couldn't get together, or spend time with each other, or fall in love. Something along those lines.

"Henry, we've been over this dear," she shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"But, you did once before?" he pleaded. "Why not now?"

Regina hated when he brought up the brief affair she'd had with Emma. After being hauled up on a ship and rescuing their son together, it was hard for them not to be together. But given their differences, the love was brief, ending later that year.

"Henry," she sighed, "your mother and I are just not compatible in that way." She looked over to her son who was still frowning. "I know you don't exactly like Kate…"

He cut her off. "It's not that I don't like her." He took a gulp of his tea. "And I know Ma's not that old, but, Kate feels…well…more like a sister than Ma's girlfriend."

Regina couldn't help but smirk at her son's comment. She wanted nothing more than to rag on about the subject of her ex's new lover's youth, but feeling her obligation to be a responsible parent, she restrained herself. "She is…on the younger side…but I'm sure Emma is just going through a phase."

"She keeps most of her stuff at Ma's apartment."

"How do you know that?!" Regina said with a bit of jealousy.

"Emma gave her the spare closet."

Regina choked a bit upon hearing this. She had adjusted to the idea of Emma dating other people. It was the little things that hurt. Those small details of intimacy and signs of growing closer struck a chord that made her cringe inside. Still, she held her own.

"Well, everyone needs a place to keep things," she said, finishing her tea in the following silence. "We had better get you home so you can pack."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. It's not super long, but chapter 4 will be longer and will pick up the pace of the story a bit.**

* * *

"It's just for the weekend," Emma said for the tenth time as she packed her overnight bag while a disappointed Kate watched.

"I know," she sighed, trying to be cool with it, "it's just that our band is playing at the new club tomorrow night and I really wanted you to be there."

"I know," Emma answered, as she debated packing the hair dryer, "but Regina never asks me for anything and I don't want her thinking I'm unreliable."

Kate pulled out the shirt that Emma had just stuffed in her bag and folded it properly. "Just promise me one thing?"

Emma smiled at the sweet gesture. "Anything."

"Don't get cursed."

Emma laughed heavily. "Baby, no one curses people there anymore. Everyone's adjusting to this world."

"Yeah," Kate rolled her eyes, "that's why your dad freaked out on the train last time he visited because he thought it was a magical portal."

"You'll get used to it," Emma said, kissing her shoulder. "I did."

"I'll never have to get used to it," she answered. "That's why you moved back to Boston—to be away from magic and fantasy."

It was true. After things hadn't worked out with Regina, Emma wanted to take a break from it all in the real world. But she had always thought that maybe she'd go back after enough time had passed. She missed her son and her parents. They were the family she'd waited twenty-eight years to find.

"I better be on my way if I want to avoid traffic," Emma said finally. "I'll call you when I'm there."

* * *

The ride up to Maine was relaxing. Emma had come to really enjoy these trips. Driving was a release for her and she didn't often have the pleasure of doing so in the city. It was late summer, but the leaves were beginning to turn yellow. The change became more noticeable the further north she was.

She smiled when she saw the Storybrooke sign. It felt like home. Nowhere else had ever had that effect on her—not even Tallahassee. As she drove through the town center, her smile grew upon seeing familiar faces. Even though it was just for the weekend, the town was small enough to run into everyone.

As she pulled up to the white mansion on Mifflin Street, a place she had called home for a short time, Emma sighed. She pitched her cigarette before getting onto the property and turned into the driveway. She walked up the front path, much like she had done many days after work. But this time, she was a visitor and the feeling was different. Before she could ring the bell, Regina had opened the door and gave her a scowling look.

"Really Ms. Swan," she said, glaring at Emma, "you couldn't have avoided that awful habit?"

"How did you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was watching the window, waiting for you, when I saw you get rid of it." She shook her head. "It better have not landed on my property."

"No," Emma laughed, "I made sure of that."

"This is no laughing matter, Emma!" Regina paused for a moment. Her eyes grew wider for a mere second as she raised a brow in what could have been mistaken for concern. "When did you start smoking anyway?"

Emma looked down. "After I left…". She quickly added, "Storybrooke. After I moved to Boston."

Regina squinted her eyes for a moment to reprimand her ex for the nasty habit. "Well, you reek." She turned away to grab a bottle from an end table. "Here," she said, spraying the blonde with the perfume, "I don't want Henry to smell it."

Emma breathed in the scent. Apples and vanilla. Regina's classic perfume.

"Where is Henry, anyway?" she asked, stepping inside.

"He's upstairs finishing packing."

"Oh, well he doesn't have to pack a lot," Emma said. Regina looked confused, so Emma clarified. "I figured we'd stay with my parents for the weekend. It'd be a lot of driving to head back to Boston. Plus, I don't see them enough."

"Oh," Regina said, surprised that Emma would want to stay, "well then, I'm sure they'll be happy about that." After a short silence, Regina motioned to the study. "Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Another silence. Regina, feeling the awkward tension, called up to Henry to see what was keeping him. Shortly thereafter, they heard the excited romping footsteps of their son.

"Emma!" he cried, throwing his bag to the floor and leaping into her arms for a hug.

"Hey Kid," she said, ruffling his hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" he answered with enthusiasm. "Are we going to meet up with Neal at all this weekend?"

"Actually, Henry, I was just telling your mom that we're going to stay with Snow and David this weekend. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally cool!"

Emma picked up his bag and prepared to head out. Regina quickly put her arm on her shoulder to get her attention. "He has a school project to work on this weekend. Don't let him forget."

"Got it."

"And make sure he doesn't eat junk food."

"Yep."

"And have him take his vitamins with breakfast."

"Sure thing."

"And…"

Emma turned around and stopped her from continuing. "Regina, I used to live here. I know his routine."

Regina gave a somber smile and nodded her head. Emma returned the gesture, both of them allowing the silence to reflect on the past.

"Come on Henry," Emma finally said, hoisting his bag onto her shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Have him home Sunday at 8 pm!" Regina yelled out the door as they walked down the path.

Emma just shook her head and raised her hand in a half-hearted wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4-hopefully you'll like it as it has an Emma/Regina flashback. Again, this story is a slow build, so thanks for sticking with it. I promise it'll be worth it.**

* * *

Emma and Henry both knocked on the Charming's apartment door, only to hear Snow let them know she was coming. As the pixie-cut brunette opened the door, she beamed with excitement.

"You're here!" she cried, hugging her daughter. She stepped back and motioned for them to come inside.

"It's good to be back," Emma said, tossing hers and Henry's bags on the couch.

"Really?" Snow asked. "We wouldn't know that considering you never come to visit."

"I was here last month!"

Snow shook her head. "For a day…to drop Henry off." She smiled and brushed Emma's cheek with her hand. "We just miss you, that's all."

"You're always welcome to come up to Boston," Emma mused. She instantly laughed at the pulled look on her mother's face.

"I don't…," she paused, "…like it there. There are no trees."

"It's a city, Mom," Emma chuckled.

"Hmm," Snow just shook her head of the odd thought. "Anyway, your father is finishing his shift at the station. He's meeting us at Granny's for dinner in fifteen minutes. And after," Snow beamed a bit, "He's going to hang out with Henry for the night while you, me, Ruby, Belle, and Ella have a girl's night out."

"No, Mom, really," Emma objected.

"Oh come on," Snow pleaded, "the girls never see you. And Ella got Thomas to watch the baby. Ruby got off from work. And Gold's out of town, so Belle is definitely down."

"I should really be with Henry."

"David doesn't see Henry except for his riding lesson," Snow retorted. "Think of it as male bonding time."

"Fine," Emma caved, "but only one drink."

* * *

Granny's was full of the usual crowd and the noise was a comforting sound to Emma. She heard the dwarves give Leroy another sobriety talk, saw Marco and August share an ice cream, and winced when Granny yelled at Archie for bringing Pongo in to sit at a booth. The same old Storybrooke, she thought.

Dinner felt as if no time had passed. David caught her up on what was happening at the station. Snow told her that they had another successful miner's day. And Henry, of course, told her all about his riding. She and Snow both nodded in excitement as he recounted every detail.

"Gramps says I'm almost ready to learn how to joust!" he exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Emma shook her head rapidly at David, who only shrugged a bit.

"But it's a rite of passage!" Henry cried.

"Yeah, try going for a normal coming-of-age thing, kid," she sighed, "like driving a car." She thought again about that statement. "Never mind—you can drive when you're thirty."

David laughed. "He'll only joust with a Styrofoam sword," he said, looking at his daughter who was glaring at him. "I promise."

* * *

After diner, the four returned to the apartment. As David and Henry shuffled through the movie collection, Snow and Emma scrambled around to get ready to go out.

"I didn't really pack 'going out' clothes," Emma sighed, still reluctant to go.

"You can borrow one of my dresses," Snow offered as she put on her eyeliner.

"Mmm," Emma said, glancing over Snow's closet, "I'm more of a tight pants kinda girl."

"You'll look good in a dress," Snow said. "Here," she continued as she picked out a low cut red one. "This will look great on you."

A few minutes later, both women emerged from the bedroom in tight dresses, night make-up, and heels to kill. David and Henry turned and smiled at the gorgeous beauties.

"You two look lovely," he said, kissing his wife's hand. Emma thought it was cute that her dad could still make her mom blush like that.

"Yeah, you look really pretty, Ma," Henry said.

"Thanks, kid."

"Just beware of those prowling wolves," David called as they headed out the door.

"Ruby will scare them off!" Emma called back, making Snow burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

When Snow and Emma arrived at the Rabbit Hole, they saw Ruby, Belle and Ella had already got a table and were working on their first drinks. As they made their way over, Ruby grinned and awaited Emma with a hug.

"Em, long time," she said, half hugging her as she held her martini in one hand.

"Love your dress," Belle commented, looking Emma up and down.

"I know. Snow got me into this."

"I bet your girl would love it," Ruby said, as she made a wolf whistle. "Where is your little lady anyway?"

"Ah, she stayed in Boston. Had a gig tonight," Emma said, taking her beer from Snow. "Besides, Storybrooke isn't really her thing."

"Why not?" Belle asked. "Did you tell her about us?"

"Yeah, she knows all about the magic and whatnot," Emma answered, taking a swig, "She's cool with it, it's just..."

"A town run by your girlfriend's ex, an evil queen, with whom she shares a son, is not anyone's idea of a good place to visit," Ella finished Emma's thought.

"Exactly."

"Damn," Ruby said, "I was really looking forward to drinking her under the table."

"Wouldn't have happened anyway," Snow mumbled in a sing-song voice as she glanced away, sipping her martini.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Mom!" Emma snapped.

"Kate's underage."

"Woah," Ruby chuckled, "Seriously, Em?"

"She'll be twenty-one in two months."

"Well, I can see why Regina was so hurt," Ruby blurted out, only to be elbowed in the gut by Snow.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Nothing!" Snow cried. She sipped down the rest of her drink and encouraged the girls to do the same. The music started cranking and they all smiled. "Come on, let's dance!"

Emma held back, sipping her beer. The others called to her, but she shook her head, wanting to sit this one out. She wasn't much in the mood for dancing. She watched her friends laugh and spin each other across the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile. Then, Emma shifted her gaze to an empty stool on the other side of the bar. As her mind flooded with memories, she quickly jumped up and headed out the door for a cigarette.

* * *

_"Emma's got the moves!" Ruby howled across the dance floor._

_About a year ago, when girl's night for all of them was a weekly jaunt, there was a particular night that Emma never forgot. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She'd gotten off her shift, ran home to change, and then headed out to the bar to meet up with them all. A few shots later, she was twirling Ruby and laughing._

_"Let's do another shot!" Snow cried out eagerly. Emma found it funny that her mother was the instigator. She found it even funnier that it was always her mother who would be puking two hours later._

_"Fine by me," she chuckled. "I can hold my own."_

_"Psshh, this is nothing," Ruby whispered to her, "You should have seen her when she and I would sneak drinks at balls." Emma laughed as Ruby made elaborate hand gestures. "Puke—everywhere. You think Regina hates her for the Daniel incident? No—Snow puked on her favorite dress after she drank one goblet of wine on her birthday."_

_Belle passed them each shots of tequila and carefully put salt on each of their fists. "Alright guys," she said, "One…two…three."_

_As Emma tipped back the shot glass, something at the end of the bar caught her attention. She saw the brunette sitting on a stool in the back corner, nursing a martini. When she licked the salt off of her hand, she noticed that Regina was alone. _

_"Alright bitches!" Ruby hollered, slamming her shot glass down on the bar, "Back on the dance floor!"_

_"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, guys," Emma said as she narrowed her focus on Regina. _

_As she headed over to the other side of the bar, Emma couldn't help but stare at the mayor's tight black skirt that enhanced every curve of her figure. She hadn't noticed her approach, as she was looking down, tracing the rim of her glace with her finger._

_"I take it you don't dance," Emma said, sitting beside Regina. _

_Regina looked up, startled for a moment. "Why ever would I engage in such idiotic movement?"_

_Emma laughed a bit as Regina took a sip of her drink._

_"You seem to enjoy it, Ms. Swan."_

_"Not really my thing," she replied, shaking her head, "I do it mainly for them." She paused for a moment. "So tell me, Madam Mayor, why are you here?"_

_Regina looked at her, caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well," Emma said, looking at her half finished drink, "You're alone in a bar on a Friday night."_

_Regina caved. "If you mean aside from enjoying a perfect view of your mother making a fool of herself," she let out and took a large swig of her drink. She paused, allowing the burn of the liquid to give her the courage she needed for a confession. "Maybe I come here hoping there may be someone in in this town who would dare to have a conversation with 'the Evil Queen'."_

_Emma watched as Regina finished the rest of her drink. As cynical as she was, she was still hurt. No one ever remembered that part. Granted, she hid it well. But was Emma really the only one who saw passed the veil?_

_She finished her beer, tossed it on the bar and put out her hand._

_"What are you doing, Ms. Swan?"_

_She smiled. "It's too loud in here for a good conversation. Come on!"_

_Regina narrowed her eyes on Emma, trying to see what trick she had up her sleeve. But there was nothing. Her extended hand was free of strings—a simple gesture of kindness. She looked to the blonde's green eyes. They were unguarded, warm, and dare she say, inviting. Reluctantly, Regina placed her hand in Emma's. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and following along! To answer a guest's question, Emma is 31 ish...hence why the age thing is weird for everyone else. Anyway, here's chapter 5 :)**

* * *

Emma looked up at the starry night sky, watching her smoke dissipate as she exhaled. She pulled her leather jacket tighter to her center, feeling a chill in the air. A moment later, she heard the noise from the bar become more detectable, shifting from the muted roars. The door had opened and someone was headed her way.

"Shit," she said, pitching her cigarette and hoping she didn't smell of smoke.

"Relax," Ruby said, laughing, "it's just me."

"Oh God, I thought you were my mother," Emma sighed in relief as Ruby lit her own smoke.

"Phahhaha, can you imagine?!" Ruby gasped, exhaling.

"Yeah, she'd probably give me a lecture on cancer."

"Dude, she already berates me with her shit on the environment," Ruby let out as she lit another cigarette for Emma, and then raised her pitch to imitate Mary-Margaret's voice, "Fury little friends have a right to breathe clean air!"

Emma couldn't resist laughter at this. It eased the tension she was feeling anyway.

"You okay, Em?" Ruby asked after their laughter had ended. She always could read Emma like a book.

"Yeah, just…," she sighed, ashing her cigarette, "…I don't know. I miss this place."

"So why don't you come back?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend. "It's complicated. I have a life in Boston."

"You have a life here, too."

"The one in Boston doesn't…," she was going to say 'hurt'; her life in Boston didn't hurt. But Emma quickly corrected herself. "My life in Boston isn't complicated."

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled. "Cause you're dating a college girl. How complicated do they get?"

"I'll have you know," Emma said, shaking her finger, "Kate is very smart."

"But uncomplicated?"

"Yes, uncomplicated," Emma reiterated. "Reg…," she corrected herself again, "Women here are complicated."

Ruby just rolled her eyes. She patted Emma on the back as they headed back inside for last call.

* * *

She woke up with her face pressed firmly against her pillow in the bed that her parents still kept made up for her. With no visual distraction, Emma breathed in deep and focused on the scent. The faint trace of vanilla and apples took hold of her. She nuzzled her head around in a circular motion, making the most of the sensation, imagining her pillow was a head of muffled brown locks.

"Fuck."

"Morning!"

The greeting caught her by surprise. Emma turned over to see her mother, dressed and ready, standing at the foot of her bed.

"Shouldn't you be hung over or something?" she managed to mutter out as she threw off her own comforter.

"I don't get hung over," Snow answered. Emma rolled her eyes, begging to differ. "Anyway, I woke you because Henry wanted you to see him ride his horse. David is down at the stables with him now. I told them you'd meet them there."

"What time is it?" she asked as she put one leg into her jeans.

"Nine-thirty. You better hurry."

* * *

Shortly after grabbing herself a coffee to go, Emma found her boots standing on the dusty dirt floor of the barn. She enjoyed the earthy scent. It was a kind of smell that made mornings pleasant and complimented a good, bold morning brew. Henry hadn't noticed her yet and she wanted it to stay that way, if only for a moment. She took joy in watching a performer when they didn't know they had an audience, and her son was no exception to the rule.

"Have him pick up his trot, Henry," her father called out as he stood from his post in the center of the arena.

Emma watched as Henry gently nudged his horse with his left heel. The steed picked up pace. Initially jostled by the shift, Henry momentarily broke posture, but he quickly readjusted to an upright position.

"Ready to canter?" David called out.

Henry looked nervous, but he smiled nonetheless. Without even a sound, he nudged the horse repeatedly until his gate widened. Emma heard the stamping of his horse grow louder as Henry leaned forward slightly. She saw him make a wide turn toward the inner track. He was headed straight for a small jump. Emma's heart sunk as he barreled over it perfectly.

She and David both began clapping with enthusiasm as Henry slowed his steed. He patted him gently before flinging one leg over. He waited for David to bring over the step stool, as he was still too short to hop down. Henry grabbed the reins and led his horse back toward his pen, taking notice of Emma.

"Did you see?!" he cried.

"Yeah, kid, you were awesome!"

"He's getting really good," David said, patting the boy on his helmet before helping him untack. "Even Regina would be impressed."

Emma grabbed a brush and began helping Henry groom his steed after David removed his bridle and halter. Henry laughed when the horse snorted and huffed, making Emma jump back a bit.

"He's just saying hello," Henry said, still chuckling.

"Yeah, I think he's saying, 'I don't like that you're wearing my friend,'" she said, as she tugged on her leather jacket.

"I thought mom said it was a cheap pleather jacket that you probably bought at a thrift shop?!" Henry said.

Emma narrowed her eyes into small slits and curled her lip. "She would say that," she said in response, dodging the question of her jacket's authenticity. "Anyway, what do you wanna do today?"

"Well," Henry said, blushing a bit, "before I knew you were coming, I sort of told someone I'd meet them in the park."

Emma smiled. "Would this someone happen to be Grace?"

"No!" he cried out, only to see his mother get the look she gets when she uses her lie detector skills. "Maybe…okay, yes."

Emma let out a big laugh. "Henry, it's not a big deal. It's fine."

"So you'll drop me off?" he asked eagerly.

"Not uh, no way," she said, "You're not old enough to be on your own yet. I'll take you to the park."

"But Ma!"

"No buts," she said sternly. "I'll sit on a bench at the other end. You won't even know I'm there."

"Fine," Henry grumbled, letting his helmet dangle, one of the straps brushing the floor, as they headed back to the car. Emma shook her head and laughed, pleased with herself as she always was in these rare moments she was able to be a parent to him, not just a side-kick in Operation Cobra.

* * *

It was a fairly decent day, especially after her third coffee. Emma had taken a seat on a bench at the far end of the park, just as promised. Little did Henry know, she could still see him in the distance as he sat sipping smoothies on a blanket with Grace. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she watched. Henry had inherited all of her nervous habits. He would frequently touch the back of his head, and play with a piece of his hair, or scratch the top of his right ear. Seeing this play out was quite endearing.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up to see none other than Dr. Hopper. "Archie, hi," she answered.

"I didn't know you were back in Storybrooke."

"Uh, yeah, just for…," but before Emma could finish, Archie cut her off.

"I think that's so good. For Henry and all," the cricket said, as he peered over to the boy. "With this transition, it'll be good for him to have you around."

"Yeah," Emma answered, figuring Henry had told him about Grace. "I'm always here for him."

He smiled and paused for a moment. "How is Regina holding up with the news?"

"You know, I wouldn't know," Emma answered, shaking her head, "she and I don't really talk all that much."

"That's a shame," he said. "Well, at least you're here for Henry."

"Yeah."

And with that, Dr. Hopper gave a sympathetic nod and headed on his way. Emma waited until he was out of earshot.

"Weird fucking cricket," she mumbled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day and help me craft a better story. Enjoy chapter 6 :) **

* * *

"Henry's got a girlfriend," Emma sang in her sing-song voice as they sat at the dinner table.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Did you kiss her? Huh…huh?"

"Emma!"

"This girl of yours," David asked, taking a spoonful of peas and mixing it with potatoes, as he winked at Emma in good jest, "is she your true love?"

"Charming!" Snow hissed, batting her husband's hand, making him flinch. "Stop harassing him!"

"We're just kidding with the kid," Emma said, laughing. Henry frowned at her, so she shot him a loving gaze.

"I'm sure Grace is a lovely girl," Snow said softly to Henry before getting up to clear her plate.

"I'm sure she is too, kid," Emma added in, being serious, "but you're not dating anyone. Until you're thirty."

He laughed. "It's okay, girls are weird," he said, trying to see if the cootie thing would be believable enough to get them off his back, but no one was buying it.

"That's what I said when I was his age," David said.

Emma cut him off, not wanting to hear the details of how that had changed and how he fell madly in love with Snow. "Okay, kid, go take a shower and get ready for bed!"

As Henry headed toward the bathroom, Emma and Snow finished cleaning up the kitchen. Emma began gathering up the plates and rinsing them as Snow started to unload the dishwasher.

"Question for you," Emma said, dumping the utensils in the bin.

"What's up?"

"Does Henry still see Archie?"

Snow's face was puzzled when she looked up to her daughter. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Emma said, not wanting to alarm her, "I just…Regina hadn't mentioned if he's still in therapy."

"I don't think so," Snow answered as she put away a stack of clean dishes. "I mean ever since the curse broke, she has no need to keep up the mirage that Henry has a deluded obsession with fairytales."

"Right," Emma mumbled, "I guess he must have talked to Archie as a friend."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Having finished cleaning the kitchen, Emma went up to Henry's room to wait for him. She looked around, remembering when the four of them had lived here. It still felt the same. She put her hand on his pillow, touching the sunken area made by his head. She smiled as she looked over to the nightstand to see none other than his book. It had seen better days. The edges were bent and scuffed and a small piece of the leather binding was coming off. A few years had passed since her son had taken her by surprise by knocking on her door with that book in her hand. When she thought about it, these bound tattered papers had saved her life.

"All clean!" Henry said, making his way into the room.

"Teeth brushed?"

"Yep!"

"Hair combed?"

"You're starting to sound like Mom."

She shot him a dirty look as he jumped into bed. As he dug his way under the comforter, she picked up his clothes and threw them in the hamper. Then she noticed his backpack lying next to his overnight bag.

"So what's this school project that your mom mentioned?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah," Henry said, squirming around under his covers to find a comfortable position, "we have to tell the class the fairytale involving our parents."

"Well, kid," Emma said, looking over at his book, "I think you have the cheat sheet for this one."

"But I want to tell a story that's not in the book," he said, with a grin that made Emma certain which story he was thinking about.

"It's not really a fairytale, Henry."

"Sure it is," he protested, "it's got all the right elements. Heroes who are on a quest. Good versus evil. And…," he paused for a moment, "true love."

Emma raised her eyebrows, especially at the last remark.

"So, can you tell me the story of how you and mom saved me?"

"I've told you at least a hundred times."

"Please?" Henry pleaded. "So it's fresh in my mind when I tell it?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. Picking up the towel that he had tossed carelessly on the floor, she folded it over one arm and sat at the end of his bed. "Well," she began, "if memory serves correct, this fairytale begins with your mother complaining."

* * *

_"Wait up! I can't walk that fast!" Regina shouted._

_"Probably because you decided to wear heels!" Emma yelled back._

_The jungles of Neverland were consumed by a deep misty fog that swept through the various shades of green. The heavy brush made it difficult to move about, let alone see the muddy ground. Even with a quick pace, it was impossible not to be trapped by the mess._

_"I didn't really have time to put on more suitable shoes."_

_"Not to worry, mates," Hook interrupted the bickering, "it's not much further."_

_They had been walking through the wooded area of Neverland for nearly three hours. All of them were tired, only carrying through on their adrenaline fueled by a love for Henry. Emma was beginning to feel comfortable with the trade of her gun for a blade. She made her way back, slashing at the protruding branches, and reached her hand out to Regina to pull her from the mud._

_"I could carry you the rest of the way, you know," Emma suggested, the corners of her mouth turning upward into a grin._

_"Really, you don't need any more opportunities to flaunt your heroic pride," Regina answered, brushing herself off._

_As they walked further, the sound of running water grew louder. For some reason, Emma felt a calming sensation wash over her. The smell of water lilies tickled her nose—a soft and sweet aroma with a hint of lemon and rose. She looked to her parents, who had stopped at the sight of a large lagoon._

_"Why are we looking for Peter Pan at a lagoon?" Charming asked. "Does he flirt with mermaids?"_

_Only Snow chuckled at this. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, causing her to grin._

_"We're not looking for Pan," Hook answered. "We're looking for his little fairy friend."_

_"Tinkerbell?" Emma asked._

_"That'd be the lass."_

_"So, how do we find this Tinkerbell?" Regina asked._

_"Oh, we don't find her," Hook answered. "She's an angry, meddling little ball of light. She'll know we're here and she'll find us." _

_No sooner had the words left Hook's mouth did Emma feel something brush her cheek. She swatted it away, thinking it was a pesky mosquito. A faint flutter of wings could be heard as she felt her cheek tickle once more. And then, she felt a tug on her hair._

_"Ouch!" she said aloud, and looked around to find the source. Hook moved slowly toward her, stretched out his good hand, and pinched at what seemed to be thin air._

_"Gotcha!"_

_Emma, Regina, Snow and David all turned in awe to see what Hook had caught. There, dangling between his index finger and thumb, was a tiny little being. She seemed to be glowing. She fidgeted in anger as Hook gave her a closer look. The fairy simply buzzed rampantly._

_"How are we going to talk to her?" David asked._

_"How else?" Regina answered, moving closer to Hook's prize. "Magic." She reached out to get the wriggling fairy's attention. "Stay still, this won't hurt a bit." With a wave of her hand, the glow around the fairy turned purple for a mere moment. Upon returning to her normal glow, Tinkerbell gasped._

_"Let me down, you silly ass!"_

_Snow and David both chuckled at the cuteness of the tiny thing spouting such profanity. Tinkerbell wormed around a bit more, but Hook's effortless grip would not loosen._

_"I will, once you answer some questions." _

_She seemed to calm down a bit. "What do you want?"_

_"Peter Pan—where is he?"_

_"How should I know?"_

_She tried to dodge Hook's glare as he raised an eyebrow. "Really love? Are you going to pretend you aren't buzzing up his ass everywhere he goes?"_

_Tinkerbell sighed, admitting to the well-known behavior. "Why should I tell you?"_

_"Because he has my son," Emma said, stepping forward, "our son," she corrected herself, taking Regina's hand. "We need to get him back."_

_The small fairy looked at the pleading mothers. She was used to this look. But usually, it was found in the eyes of the lost boys. Many times she had wished she could use her fairy dust to reunite them with their mothers. And now was a perfect opportunity to help a family._

_"You can find Peter at Skull Rock," she said, looking at the two women, "As for beating him and saving your son," she paused, momentarily reluctant to betray her friend, "you'll need to put Peter's shadow back in his body."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! Here's chapter 7 :)**

* * *

Emma looked over to her son at this point and she saw Henry was nodding off. It was late and she was fairly certain that Snow and David were asleep. She kissed Henry on his forehead and pulled the covers up above his shoulders.

As she left his room, she knew she wasn't ready for sleep. Thinking about Neverland flooded her mind with memories. She needed a smoke. Grabbing her jacket, she tiptoed toward the door and opened it slowly.

The night air was cool and refreshing. She lit a cigarette and watched the smoke linger above her. Without thinking much, Emma began to walk the streets of Storybrooke. She had no destination in mind, but somehow found herself looking at Granny's. She smiled as she stood below the strung lights in the courtyard and remembered the night of the party celebrating her and Snow's return. It was the first time Regina had said she was sorry. It was the first time that Emma saw her as just Regina.

At the thought of the brunette, Emma dug in her pocket to reach for her phone. She opened up a blank text message.

_'I miss you'_

She began entering in the contact information. Without hesitation, she began typing Regina's name. But when she got to the fifth letter, she thought better of her impulse. She slowly deleted Regina's name and replaced it with Kate's, not pausing before she hit send.

Emma's thoughts were disrupted when she heard Ruby's howl. She'd be back from her night run shortly. Not finding herself in the mood for small talk, Emma headed back to the apartment.

* * *

The morning light protruded through the curtains just as it seemed Emma had fallen asleep. But she woke without trouble. She was never able to get sleep when her mind was rushing. She grabbed her phone on the nightstand to see a message from Kate.

_'I miss you too, babe. How's Storybrooke?'_

Emma put her phone back down, feeling no need to respond. Instead, she slid on some pants and headed downstairs toward the sounds of a rustling Henry.

"Emma, you're up!" Snow greeted her with enthusiasm. "We were just about to make some breakfast."

"Sounds good," Emma said, as she reached for a mug and poured some coffee.

"Yeah, and after breakfast, you can continue telling me how you and Mom stopped Peter Pan from taking my soul!" Henry cried out.

Emma laughed as she stirred in the milk and sugar. "He was after your shadow, kid, not your soul."

"Right," Henry nodded, sipping his hot chocolate. "Why was that again?"

Snow sighed as she cracked the eggs in a bowl. "If you separate a shadow from its owner, the person won't age," she said and then proceeded to whisk the eggs. "The prophecy that said you would be 'the Dark one's undoing' never explicitly defined Gold as the dark one."

"Yeah, that's right," Emma jumped in, "Pan thought there was a chance that the 'dark one' may have been referring to him, as he's known as the Shadow."

"Right…?" Henry said, as he followed the explanation.

"So, if he separated you from your shadow and stopped you from aging, he could prevent you from reaching the age that you would become when you fulfilled the prophecy."

"That sounds stupid!" Henry let out.

Snow nodded. "That's what you get when you're dealing with the logic of someone who wants to be a child forever."

Emma laughed. "Pan's logic is not his forte. After all, he has his lair in a cave that's easily noticed…you know…because it looks like a giant skull."

* * *

_Nightfall was steadily approaching by the time they reached the top of the mountain. It was a trek through more jungles up and over to the other side of the island. Aside from dodging a few lost boys, the hike was clear cut, just long. They were all exhausted, but knew their journey would be over soon._

_They all stopped near a large log, some distance from the entrance of the cave. It was the last remaining coverage before nearing the cliff top. Snow momentarily set down her bow and arrows for a rest while David drew his sword in case anyone came._

_"So what do we do from here?" Regina asked Hook, as Emma took a sip of the water she was carrying._

_"I'll distract Pan. Ask him for a duel or something," Hook smiled. "His ego will never refuse. Then, you and Emma locate his shadow, use your magic to put it back in his body."_

_"Sounds simple enough," Emma muttered, sarcastically, only to be elbowed by Regina._

_"And us?" David asked._

_"Right—Charmings are on Henry recovery duty," Hook answered. "Do not get caught!"_

_The five of them edged carefully up the cliff toward the mouth of the cave. Hook led the way, ready to make his grand appearance. He turned back toward the rest, giving them a light nod, signaling his move. Without further hesitation, he withdrew his sword and walked in the cave._

_"Peter!" they heard the echoes of his hollering. "Oh Peter! Where are you, boy? It's me—your old mate Hook."_

_They heard no response to Hook's beckoning. As he continued to shout, Emma noticed a high rock formation on the right side of the entrance. She poked Regina and bobbed her head toward the covering, suggesting they enter from that angle. _

_"Come on, Pete! I've come all this way to see you. I figured we could show off our swordsmanship!"_

_There was still no answer as Emma and Regina crept their way further into the cave. Between the cracks and gaps in the rocks, they could see Hook standing overtly in the center of the cave. He stood lazily by a fire that had been lit. As it was going strong, whoever made it was close by._

_"Emma! Up there!"_

_Regina had tapped Emma on her shoulder to draw her attention. She looked up to where the brunette was pointing. High up above Hook, near the top of the cave, floated a shadow of a man. The shadow seemed to be watching over Hook, keeping track of his every move._

_"Now to find Pan," Regina said. _

_And at that moment, they heard the pronounced footsteps. Regina pushed Emma's head down to duck, even though they were covered. They looked through a tiny gap in the rock to see a youthful man emerge from the shadows of the cave. He whistled as he walked, clearly not in need of concealing his arrival._

_"A duel is what you want, Hook?" Pan said with a chuckle. "Clearly you're not a fan of your good hand."_

_"Maybe I just want to even the score," Hook said, while he laughed nervously. _

_Emma looked to Regina for answers. But Regina was focused on something else. She looked back and forth several times between Pan and his shadow. Finally, she spoke softly._

_"Okay Emma," she began, "on my count, I want you to focus with me on Pan's shadow. Imagine holding it with your energy. Once we have control, we'll slowly hover it over him and drop it back into his body. Clear?"_

_"Sure," Emma said without taking her eyes off Pan, "if you say so."_

_And so they did. They both stared at the shadow until they could feel their control. As they began to move it in unison, Emma caught a snag of the conversation between Pan and Hook._

_"It's hard to imagine why you would come back here, Hook," Pan said. "After all, I know I'm not your biggest target anymore..."_

_Emma and Regina had the shadow right above him. They were focusing on trying to align it for the perfect drop. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Snow and Charming tiptoeing with Henry toward the exit of the cave. She sighed in relief knowing her boy was safe. _

_"…Unless I'm not your target…," Pan said, "I'm someone else's."_

_ It all happened too quickly to prevent. As Regina saw Pan turn toward them, she cried to Emma to release the shadow. But they were too late. Emma tried to regain control of the shadow, but Regina pushed her to the ground. Lying on her back, she looked up. She saw it. But there was nothing she could do. The dagger flew straight to her chest and knocked her back._

_"Regina!"_

* * *

By the end of the story, Snow, Emma and Henry finished breakfast. Snow had taken her last bite of eggs as Emma recanted seeing Regina get stabbed by Pan, and she nearly choked. Henry, on the other hand, had a strange grin on his face. As he took a sip from his cup, orange juice dribbled down his chin, as his wide smile failed competed with his ability to keep the liquid in his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"Mom," he finally let out, "she saved you, Emma."

"No," Emma said, but found herself pausing shortly after. She had never thought of it that way. She'd seen it as Regina pushing her out of the way to prevent her from continuing to control Pan's shadow. Had Regina taken the wound for her? "Kid, it all happened so quickly."

"She totally saved you!"

She sneered at him as she and Snow picked up their plates. "Anyway, you think you can remember all of that for your report tomorrow?"

"I think so," Henry said as he brought his cup into the kitchen.

"Henry, why don't you make a poster to go along with your presentation?" Snow suggested, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "We can go pick up some materials."

The boy looked depressed. "Do we have to?" he groaned.

Emma shook her head at him. "Henry, your grandmother and teacher just suggested you do something for your class." When she looked at him and saw he still wasn't getting it, she huffed. "Yes! You have to! Now go get dressed!"

Henry marched up to the loft as Snow chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Emma said, chuckling herself. "Imagine how difficult he'll be in high school. Jeez, I just hope he's not the one getting high under the bleachers."

"Well, at least you won't have to deal with it."

The statement took Emma by surprise. "What do you mean I won't have to deal with it?"

Snow sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Emma. You're in Boston most of the time. You don't have to be the disciplinarian. You just get to stay the fun parent."

Emma hadn't thought of her parenting role that way. Yes, she knew she was the fun parent. But that was because Regina was the Evil Queen. How could she not be the fun one? But Snow had a point. Not being in Storybrooke meant Henry was always happy to see her. It meant she didn't have to give the talk about slipping grades, tell him to eat his vegetables, and say no, he can't go over his friend's house when no adults are home. She got to take him to lunch or the museum. She got to hear about the exciting things that happened in the month, without the drabbles of everyday life. Regina didn't have that luxury.

Just as she fixed herself a second cup of coffee to mull this over, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of the pocket of her pants to see Regina's name flash across the screen.

"What's up, Regina?" she answered.

_"Emma. Hi. Listen, I'm really sorry to do this," _her voice was drowned out a bit by background noise. She must have been driving. _"But can you stay an extra day? I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight."_

Emma quickly checked her calendar to be sure there were no meetings at the precinct tomorrow. "Yeah, I think I can manage," she finally said. "Is everything okay?"

There was a short pause that Emma took to be a result of the poor reception through Regina's car synced Bluetooth. _"Yes, fine. I just needed to reschedule my appoi….," she paused, "…meeting for a later time today."_

"Alright," Emma said as she paced the kitchen. "We'll see you tomorrow then?"

_"Yes, I should be home by 5."_

"Great. I'll see you then, Regina."

Click. She hung up quickly yet again. Emma forgave it, as she was probably in traffic. Snow looked over to her with an inquisitive look.

"Looks like we got the kid for another day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the ride so far. Here's chapter 8 :)**

* * *

They woke up early the next morning, as Henry and Snow had to go to school. Emma watched as they both rushed around haphazardly. She chuckled as they'd nearly collided several times as they each ran back and forth to different ends of the apartment, gathering the items they'd need for the day. Emma sat leisurely on a kitchen stool, simply observing the havoc.

"So what will you do all day?" Snow asked, while she waited for Henry to tie his shoes.

"Eh…I don't know, probably walk around town, see people," Emma answered nonchalantly.

"You can come with us and be my aide for the day," Snow suggested.

"Nah," Emma shook her head, "no offense, but the only kid I like is this one," she said as she messed his hair.

"Alright, suit yourself!" And with that, they were off.

* * *

Emma took her time getting ready. She took a long, hot shower which came as a much needed indulgence, as she was used to sleeping in and only having time for a quick and cold one. The slight chill in the air made it ideal for her leather jacket. She loved days like this when it teetered between summer and fall.

Granny's was full of the usual takers. Ruby smiled when Emma walked in the door. She dropped her current order to grab her a hot chocolate and bear claw. Emma took off her jacket and sat at the counter in front of what Ruby had brought out for her.

"I thought you would have been back to Boston by now," Ruby said as Emma took a sip of her cocoa.

"Yeah, Regina called last minute," she answered, breaking off a piece of the donut, "she needed me to stay longer."

"Ooohh, I see," Ruby beamed, raising her eyebrows.

"What?"

Ruby put down her tray and sat next to Emma. "I guess she needed extra time with…". She cut herself off, thinking better of suggesting to Regina's ex-lover that she was seeing someone new.

"Extra time with who, Ruby?" Emma demanded. "What do you know?!"

"Nothing!" Ruby declared. "It was just a guess." Emma raised her eyebrows at this.

"What?" Ruby continued. "You don't think it's possible that Regina took a long weekend to get laid?"

"It's possible," Emma let out. It was possible. Regina wouldn't date anyone else from Storybrooke. It made perfect sense. It was just a possibility that Emma hadn't thought of yet. And it was definitely one that she didn't want to entertain.

Ruby sighed. "I thought you'd be happy if she was moving on," she said. "Not happy…but happy for her." She paused to laugh. "And if she's getting some, then she'll be less of a bitch to you when you guys have to talk about Henry."

"Ruby!" Emma let out, making her step back. Realizing she had raised her voice a bit too much, Emma dug into her wallet and threw down more than enough cash to cover her meal. Feeling somewhat ashamed, she got up and quickly left the diner.

She just needed some fresh air to roll off the racing thoughts. And a cigarette. Her pace was quick as she walked out of the downtown area, inhaling and exhaling the smoke at a speed that matched her gate. Before long and without conscious planning, Emma found herself walking up Mifflin Street.

There it was. The white house stood majestically on top of the peak of the road. Emma had rushed here without thinking. It was as if she thought she'd catch Regina with another person. Or maybe, if she walked fast enough, she could walk back in time to when this place was her home. An anxiety built in her stomach and worked its way to her chest. She remembered feeling the same way shortly after they'd returned from Neverland, as she stood in the same placed, looking up at the house.

* * *

_Her hands were shaking when she went to ring the bell. As she waited on the porch, she instantly regretted her decision to come. She didn't know what she was doing. They weren't friends exactly. But what were they? After sharing a cabin on the Jolly Rodger, saving Henry, and well, everything, they weren't enemies or strangers either. _

_"Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked when she opened the door._

_Emma froze for a moment and stuttered a bit. "I..uh…I," she began, only to see Regina raise her eyebrows in confusion._

_"You…what, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, leaving her mouth opened at the end, waiting for Emma to fill in the gap._

_"I wanted to see how you were doing," Emma finally said. "How's the wound?"_

_Regina touched her hand to her chest, where Emma could see the slightly protruding area from the bandages underneath her shirt. "It's healing," she said, "slowly but surely."_

_"Good, good," Emma let out as she fidgeted nervously with her hands. There was a long pause that dragged on. Finally, feeling that she had missed her chance, Emma filled the silence. "Well, if you need anything…"_

_"I know where to find you," Regina said, finishing her sentence. She shot Emma a warm smile that was returned with a nod. Emma took this as her cue to leave. As she turned to walk down the steps, she heard Regina begin to speak._

_"Emma…"_

_Emma turned back to see the brunette reach out._

_"What happened in Neverland…on Hook's ship…"_

_Emma grew nervous when Regina mentioned their time together. They hadn't spoken of it. Emma had assumed it was a moment of weakness on the mayor's part—that she wanted to forget it._

_"Regina," she cut the brunette off, "it's okay. It was an in the moment kinda thing. No worries."_

_As soon as she heard the words, Regina pursed her lips and looked away from Emma for a moment. She took a small pause to collect herself, which of course went unnoticed by the oblivious savior. She turned back to Emma, a stone hearted queen._

_"Good," she answered, "I wouldn't want there to be any confusion between us."_

_"Right," Emma said, stuttering on the consonant. And with that clarification, Emma left the house. She left without seeing Regina's upturned lip. She didn't see her hesitant pose, one foot forward toward the woman she wanted desperately to embrace. And she left before seeing a stone heart crack as Regina crumbled upon her porch, burying her head in her hands._

* * *

Emma nearly jumped back when she heard another car in the driveway. It was much too early for Regina to be home. As she reached the end of the path, she was surprised to see Kathryn standing before her.

"Emma!" she gasped, taken aback as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she paused, thinking fast to come up with a good excuse. "Henry forgot his math book…I came to grab it."

"Oh, right."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Emma asked her. She looked down to see Kathryn was holding a bag from the pharmacy.

"Regina asked me to drop these off for her," Kathryn answered, referencing the bag. "Henry's allergy medication," she quickly added, raising the bag.

"Oh, I could take them if he needs them…"

"NO!" Kathryn shot back eagerly, throwing Emma off a bit. Kathryn quickly recovered. "I mean, Regina gave me specific directions," she said, smiling a bit. "You know how she gets."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, don't we all." Emma stopped when she heard the alarm on her phone. "Shit," she said, turning the alarm off, "Henry gets out of school in ten minutes. I gotta run!"

"Alright," Kathryn said, as Emma ran down the path. She called out to her. "Emma!"

"Yeah?" Emma shouted back.

"It's nice to see you in town again!"

The two exchanged warm smiles before Emma hustled down to the school.

* * *

When she arrived at the school, Henry eagerly jumped up from the bench he had been sitting on, and raced toward her. He embraced Emma with a hug that nearly made her fall backward.

"Why are you so excited to see me, kid?" she asked as she smoothed over his messy hair with her hand.

"I just miss when you used to pick me up all the time!"

She choked a bit. "Well, I'm here now. What do you say we grab a snack at Granny's?" Before she could even finish the sentence, her son had raced ahead, already making his way toward the dinner. She rolled her eyes and hollered at him to wait up for her. 

* * *

Ruby smiled when she saw Henry and Emma come in the door. She didn't need to grab them menus. After school snack was hot chocolate and French fries, much to Regina's disapproval. She always told Ruby to get Henry some fruit instead, but when it was just him and Emma, the fruit stayed in the kitchen. It was their little secret.

"So how did your report go?" Emma asked, as Ruby set down their mugs.

"Really well," Henry answered. He scooped up a big dollop of the whipped cream with his finger. "Everybody loved hearing a new story."

"I bet they did." Emma mimicked the same gesture, sucking the whipped cream off of her own index finger. "We'll have to be sure to tell your mom that you did well. You know, so she actually thinks I'm a responsible parent."

Henry chuckled at this. Emma wasn't sure if his laughter was because of Regina's overall character or if he thought that the idea of Regina thinking Emma could be responsible was ludicrous.

"Do you know when mom will be home?" Henry asked.

"Five o'clock sharp, so don't eat too many fries because she'll probably be making dinner."

"Probably not," Henry answered as he grabbed a handful of fries just as Ruby set the plate down.

"What do you mean, 'probably not'?" Emma asked, as she squirted some ketchup on the side.

"Well," he mumbled with his mouth full, "she's usually pretty tired after these weekends. We usually get take-out when she comes home."

_Oh my God, she is having sex weekends out of town_—Emma thought—_no wonder why she's tired._

"Oh," Emma said, grabbing a fry, "she's gone out of town before recently?"

"Yeah, usually Kathryn watches me."

"How frequently would you say?"

He thought for a minute. "I guess once or twice a month…maybe for the last six months?"

_Six months. That's longer than we were together—_Emma began to sweat—_Relax, Swan. It's a long distance thing. Those never work._

There was a long pause between them as Henry chomped on his fries. Could she stoop so low as to ask her son for information? Did she want to even know?

"Henry?" she raised her voice hesitantly. He looked up. "Is…your mom…is she dating anyone?"

"Not that I know of," he answered nonchalantly, turning his attention back to his fries.

_Like she would tell him. "Oh yes, dear, I'm going out of town this weekend to have rampant sexual escapades with my secret lover. Make sure you do your homework!"_

Henry saw the worry register on Emma's face. "You still like her?"

"What? No!"

"My mom…yes you do! You still like her!" he insisted.

"Henry…," she tried, but her dismissal was no good.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be so interested if she was dating anyone."

"Henry," Emma reasoned, "adult relationships are complicated. You may move on, and see other people. But you always think about your exes in a certain way…especially one that you share a child with."

Henry narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't mean that you still love that person…it's just…" She paused. She didn't have a way to complete that sentence. Was it complicated? Did she still love Regina?

"Henry," Emma talked sternly, and she wasn't sure if her own tone was intended for him or herself, "the point is, it's complicated. But your mom and I…we are never getting back together. You need to get that through your head."

Henry shrugged a bit and sipped his hot chocolate. Emma did the same. The one thing she didn't miss about Storybrooke was having to hash out this same old conversation. With Henry. And herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all comments, concerns, and ideas. For those of you who feel that I should have put a warning up front about this being a sad fic (if in fact it is a sad fic); I didn't do that, as I feel warnings are spoilers. However, to address the concern, let me answer in a metaphor relevant to the story: it may be a bumpy ride that we're on, but this car does have seat belts and airbags ;) Anyway, I hope you stick around for this ride and enjoy chapter 9 :)**

* * *

The old yellow bug pulled into the driveway of the Mills' home right behind the black Mercedes just at five. Emma closed her door and walked up to Regina, who was opening up her trunk.

"Here," she said, reaching her arm around Regina's back to grab her suitcase from her, "let me get that."

"Thank you," Regina said, half surprised by Emma's emergence.

As Emma walked up the path with Regina's luggage, Henry greeted his mom with a hug. He chatted away about missing her and how they had spent the weekend. Without thinking about it, Emma reached into her pocket to grab the house key that she still kept on the keychain. Regina, still listening to Henry, glanced over in surprise. She saw that the key still had a label on it in her handwriting, reading 'Home'. At this, she smiled.

"Henry, dear," Regina said, "why don't you take your things upstairs and wash up for dinner?"

As their son ran up the staircase, Regina turned back to Emma. "Thanks again for taking him this weekend."

"Not a problem," she said, "you know I love the time I get with Henry."

"Well, he certainly misses you."

There was a short pause after this. It was one of those remarks Regina regretted vocalizing as soon as she said it, knowing it would only trigger bad memories. But they skipped passed it with nothing more than a beat.

"I was just about to put supper in the oven," Regina said, "Would you like to join us?"

"I really should be heading back."

"It's lasagna," Regina said with a smile, "I know it's your favorite."

Emma smiled and nodded, unable to resist Regina's cooking. She followed the brunette into the kitchen. Once in the room, they both slipped into old routines. Emma pulled down two wine glasses as Regina pulled the set up dish out of the refrigerator. As Emma poured them each a glass of cabernet, she laughed to herself, taking notice of how this whole set up was highly reminiscent of dinner rituals when they were together. The only thing missing was Michael Bublé singing from her I-pod and her hands on Regina's waist as she prepared the meal.

"You've really got to give me this recipe sometime," Emma said, as she handed Regina her wine.

"I thought Kate was the chef?" Regina asked while raising an eyebrow. Emma simply took a sip of her wine and Regina smiled.

"Let's just say I'm not partial to her secret ingredients," Emma chuckled.

"Well, what kind of cooking can you expect out of a twenty-year old?" Regina scoffed.

Just then, Henry joined them in the kitchen, defusing any potential tension. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed the juice. After unscrewing the cap, he took a huge slug of the beverage.

"Henry! Glass!" Regina scolded as the boy wiped the remnants with the back of his hand.

"Kid, ever hear of a napkin?" Emma added in. Regina simply laughed, looking back at the blonde.

"Apparently you haven't either," she said. She reached for the wet dish cloth and without thinking, dabbed the corners of Emma's mouth. "You never could keep red wine from staining the edge of your lips."

Henry, watching this entire display of casual intimacy between his mothers, smiled. "When will dinner be ready?" he asked.

"Not for another half-hour," Regina answered, tossing the cloth back on the center of the double sink basins.

"I'll be up in my room," he said slowly, with a grin, and then scampered off like an imp. At this, Emma rolled her eyes and laughed.

Once Henry was out of earshot, Regina responded to their son's attempts at trickery. "I swear he asks once a week if you and I are getting back together," she said, not looking up from the sink.

Emma laughed and sipped more of her wine. "You know, he made me tell him the story again."

"No!" Regina shot back, her mouth parted in shock, turning to a slight grin.

"Yeah, he claimed it was for some school project."

"Well," Regina said, swirling her own wine around in her glass, "he did have a project."

"Yeah," Emma let out a raspy breath, "no doubt my mother put him up to using that story."

This took Regina aback. "Why would she do that, dear? Doesn't she hate me?"

"Pshh," Emma laughed. "Not as much as she feels confused by Kate. At least you're from her world."

"And not a child practically," Regina added, snickering.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma grumbled out, knowing she was probably right.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. They talked more about the weekend, and then filled Emma in on the latest events they had experienced in Storybrooke. Henry always retold stories with elaborate detail and great expressions that had both women laughing. His ramblings led them to catch one another's eye more than once amidst the meal, smiling warmly at the love they shared for their son.

"Dinner was delicious as always," Emma said, as Regina collected her plate.

Regina smiled. "Thank you, dear," she looked over to Henry's dish and vacant seat, "I'm glad _someone_ appreciates it," she added, loud enough for her son, who had snuck upstairs, to hear.

_"I do! Great dinner Mom!" _he yelled back down the stairs.

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed his plate. "You'd think he'd know how to use a sink and dishwasher by now," she complained.

Emma laughed as she cleared the rest of the dishes. "Let me. He probably has some homework to finish."

"More like some video game to play," Regina corrected as they both went into the kitchen.

Emma rolled up her sleeves and loaded the dishwasher as Regina refilled their wine glasses. The brunette stole looks at her ex-girlfriend. She admired the flex in Emma's toned forearms as she rinsed each plate. She hid a devilish grin behind her glass.

"Thanks again for dinner," Emma said, drying off her hands in the kitchen towel. She took the glass that Regina handed to her. Before she could say that she should get going, she found herself following Regina into the study.

Emma sat on the couch as Regina put on soft music, allowing it to overtake the silence that filled the room. The conversation at dinner had mostly focused around Henry. Without their son as a distraction, there was nothing to discuss but them.

"So how's work?" Regina finally asked.

"Good," Emma said after taking a large swig of her wine. "I actually just got promoted last month to Detective."

"That's wonderful," Regina said, "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Ah," she batted her hand in the air at the question, "I just assumed you weren't interested."

"Whatever gave you that impression, dear?"

"Well," Emma said, sighing a bit, "you weren't exactly supportive when I joined the force."

"Don't be silly!"

Emma laughed. "I think you have a terrible memory."

Regina gave a sharp look and shifted her gaze to the corner of her eye. "You'd be surprised at what I remember, _Ms. Swan_," she said with a playful emphasis on her name.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Lots of things," Regina answered with a grin. She shifted the conversation back to Emma's job. "So do you still work long hours?"

"No, actually I only work five days a week now. Out every day by five," Emma said and took in more wine. "Oh and two days a week I get out early so I can go to my class."

Regina choked on her own wine at the sound of this. "Class? What class?"

"I signed up for a European history course," Emma explained with enthusiasm. Regina's jaw dropped open ever so slightly as her eyebrows knitted themselves in a heap. "Yeah, last semester, I started reading one of Kate's books that she left at my place. Couldn't put it down. When she found out, she let me read all the material from her class."

Regina's mouth was still open. _She reads now? What is this?_

"And so I asked one of the professors if I could audit a class. Seeing as how he had unpaid parking tickets," Emma paused to laugh, "he let me take it."

Emma finally looked up to notice Regina's bewildered stare.

"What?! It's not _exactly_ a bribe!" she defended herself. Still, Regina said nothing.

_She reads scholarly literature. And audited a class._

"No, dear," Regina finally spoke, "I'm just surprised…you never read when we were dating."

"Yeah," Emma said, "I guess it just takes the right influence."

_The right influence? What the hell does that mean? Oh, some young twenty-year old know-it-all has more influence to better oneself than a former queen?_

"Well, dear," Regina was beside herself, "that's great for you."

Emma paused for a moment. "Have you ever read Tilly?"

* * *

For the next two hours, Regina and Emma found themselves immersed in the most engaging conversation either had had in as long as they could remember. They discussed everything from history, to politics, to scientific discoveries they had learned about from the news. Both women laughed, cried, raised their voice, and nodded in agreement. After the first twenty minutes, during which Emma explained her recent readings on state formation, Regina moved passed her shock. Here she was, talking about complex issues of academia and social sciences with a woman who couldn't bother to read the paper, let alone a book, back when she was in Storybrooke. To Regina's pleasant surprise, she'd never felt more intellectually stimulated.

"That's ridiculous!" she griped, as she refilled both of their wine glasses for the fourth time, "Surely a state formed by people united by the same ideologies can be successful!"

"Not necessarily in the long run," Emma retorted, taking her wine.

"How do you figure?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying I think Tilly has a point," she explained, "states formed by war run a longer timeline in terms of formation, and thus there is a larger adjustment period. It's more profitable, ironically, and therefore creates a stable nation."

"So you think simply having a shared identity isn't strong enough to make a solid state?" Regina asked, her eyebrows now scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm just saying that shared identity is often an illusion," Emma clarified. "Take the U.S. for example—a nation supposedly united by a shared desire for liberty and freedom to choose, right?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"But what the fuck does New York have in common with Florida?" Emma asked.

Regina silently sipped her wine. "I'm…not quite sure."

"Exactly," Emma grinned. Regina chuckled at her expression.

"So your vote is with the state made from a war-torn hell-hole?" Regina asked in jest.

"Ha," Emma laughed as well, "I find it funnier that the Evil Queen is opposed to war."

Regina took a large swig of her wine. "I'll have you know, I only warred with your mother and father's kingdom."

"And did it improve your economy…?"

Regina looked away, reluctant to answer. "…It did," she finally mumbled.

"Hah!" Emma said, standing up at her theoretical victory, "I told you!" She pointed a finger at Regina, making the queen laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Regina took a moment to calm herself. "Nothing, dear," she said, "It's just….been so long since I've had an intelligent conversation."

It was true. No one in Storybrooke really read, except for Belle. And though they were on speaking terms, Regina didn't think Belle would be up for coffee with the woman who locked her in a ward for twenty-eight years. Regina began to smile warmly at Emma, as she thought of how much she had changed. But her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's cell phone.

"Shit, it's Kate," Emma said apologetically. "I should take this."

Regina nodded, pouring herself more wine. For the evening, she had forgotten about the other woman—no, rather, _the_ woman in Emma's life. The night felt like it belonged in the months prior.

"Hey, yeah, sorry I didn't call…," Emma said into the phone, "Yeah, I had to stay an extra day. I had dinner at Regina's….yes…I'm still here….oh shit, really?"

Regina watched as Emma looked up to the clock on the wall. It was quarter 'til two in the morning.

"Yeah, I can't take tomorrow off…I'll head out now." There was a momentary pause. "I love you too." The words made Regina cringe to herself.

Emma slid the phone back into her pocket. "You need to leave?" Regina asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I didn't realize it was so late…we were having such a good time."

"Yes, we were," Regina said. She watched Emma slip into her leather jacket and prepare to exit the room. She followed her to the door.

"Thanks again for dinner," she said, grabbing at the handle.

"Thanks for the company," Regina let out. Again, a comment she regretted. But only for the briefest moment, as in the next, she found Emma had leaned in for a hug. She breathed in her scent—citrus mixed with a woody aroma. They broke the hug awkwardly, leaving each other with a smile.

Regina finished the rest of her wine on the porch, watching Emma pull away in the bug. She felt frozen to the space, unable to leave. She didn't know why. She simply sat in the darkness and looked out to the deep blue night sky, unable to bring herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! For those of you who are curious to see how Regina and Emma got together, this chapter has the flashbacks! Enjoy chapter 10 :)**

* * *

As Emma drove down the deserted highway, she couldn't stop herself from squealing internally. Something about the night had made her giddy as a teenager in love. _ Stop it, Swan_, she thought to herself. _This is ridiculous._ But then the butterflies in her stomach began to take wing. _You've been down this road, remember? _In her attempt to rid herself of this panging excitement brought on by thoughts of Regina, she only made herself remember their love. She smiled fondly at the memory.

_It had been a week since she'd been on the brunette's doorstep. Just a week ago, Regina's desire for having no confusion between the two of them had guided Emma into a state of denial. And Emma chose to define her state of denial with frequent nights of drinking into a state of blacking out. And those frequent nights defined her hung-over mornings by making her quite the rude, boisterous Sheriff that the Mayor hated. Emma, oblivious to this, simply noted the Mayor's presence in the diner that morning, but went on pretending that she didn't matter. She sat a few booths behind the group of young women, who were laughing and crying in joy. Obviously it was a post drinking night breakfast._

_"So, guys, I have to tell you something," Belle said as the girls started to settle down. "Promise you won't laugh?"_

_"Emma will be the only asshole laughing," Ruby said, after poking the blonde who was still chuckling over the story of Ruby's conquest from the previous night._

_"Never gets old," Emma let out, taking a gulp of her coffee. "Go on, Belle. I won't laugh."_

_"Okay, well," she cleared her throat. "I know that I love Rumple….but…"_

_"But what?" Snow asked._

_Belle looked distressed. "I think I…I might be gay, guys."_

_Snow put her arm around Belle, patting her back, as the others reassured her that it was okay to be unsure. Belle buried her face in her hands, feeling conflicted. Ruby, who had moved to comfort Belle, had caught the glance of a certain brunette, a few tables down. She and Emma knew she could hear every word. _

_"It's alright, Belle," Emma said, touching her hand. "Once you figure this all out, hell, I'd be glad to date ya!"_

_Belle smiled, appreciating the gesture. The rest of the girls laughed as Emma playfully continued to flirt. Ruby was the only one who took notice when the other table's occupant got up and left the establishment, seemingly upset. After a few minutes, she pulled Emma aside, pointing her toward the door._

_"Are you a fucking idiot?" Ruby asked._

_"What?! No!" Emma defended herself, "Come off it, Rubes, I know you have a thing for her. I was just joking."_

_"I'm not talking about me and Belle!" Ruby howled. "I'm talking about her!" She pointed to the Mercedes parked across the street. Emma looked over to see the brunette sitting in her car with her head in her hands. _

_"What of it?" Emma asked, her tone seeping in a condescending, snarky chauvinism that made Ruby smack her across the face._

_"Ouch!"_

_"That's what you get for being oblivious to what's right in front of you!"_

_"She doesn't want me!" Emma retorted back._

_"And what makes you so sure?"_

_"What makes you unsure?"_

_Ruby sighed. She knew Emma was a bit thick, but these were the times that made her wonder if her friend was also a masochist. "The way she stares at you. The way she argues with you. The way she walks in the diner every morning at eight o'clock because she knows that's when you pick up your bear claw. The way she looks sad every time you're with a girl…"_

_Emma scratched her head. Ruby simply raised her eyebrows. "Need I go on?"_

_Emma just shook her head slowly as her bulky armor fell to the ground. She had no need to lie anymore and pretend to be some cocky, arrogant savior who was immune to hurt feelings. She looked up to her best friend, utterly dumbfounded. _

_"What do I do, Rubes?"_

_Ruby cocked her head, gesturing toward the car. "Go get her before it's too late."_

* * *

Emma wasn't the only one drifting in thoughts of the past. Regina sat paralyzed on her front porch, reminiscing of the same occasions. She laughed out loud a bit, making the wine in her glass swirl, as she thought about Emma trying to ask her out. The Savior thought she was as smooth as her charming father. But Regina saw through the façade right away.

_Emma's stupidity had grown to new lengths. How blind was she?—Regina thought, as she sat in her car across from the diner. Sure, she hadn't corrected the blonde in her rambling on the front porch. She hadn't told her that Neverland actually did mean something to her and that she'd really like to explore it further. No, as soon as she heard Emma dismiss it, she went along, knowing full well that the Charming daughter would only hurt her. Love is weakness. Love is weakness, but who was she kidding? She was already weak at the knees with no savior to catch her when she fell. _

_Her head jolted up from its position in the palm of her hand when she felt a tap on the window. Regina looked up only to see Emma, standing there with that dumb look on her face._

_"Can I help you, Sheriff?" Regina asked, as she rolled down her window._

_"Uh, yeah," Emma said, stumbling on her words, playing with her fingers. "What are you doing tomorrow?"_

_Regina scowled. "What business is it of yours?"_

_"None," Emma stood back in defense, "but then again, I was wondering, if you're around…maybe…?"_

_"Maybe what?"_

_Emma just blurted it out. "Maybe you'd like to go out with me?" She took a deep breath in relief after letting the words exit her mouth._

_Regina dropped her mouth open momentarily in shock. "I thought Belle was more your type?" she asked with a smile._

_"I was just trying to make her feel okay…you know," Emma answered, "about being gay. If she's gay."_

_Regina smiled. She thought to herself again. Love is weakness. But when has avoiding it ever given her strength? _

_Emma was about to walk away. Clearly, the mayor's silence had indicated she'd made a fool of herself. But as she turned, she heard her name. Her first name._

_"Emma," Regina called her back. She turned around to see the most remarkable sight. The brunette's eyes were teary and glossy. But there was no sign of anger. Instead, the corners of her mouth were turned upward in a beautiful smile. "I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

Emma laughed at herself while she merged onto another stretch of darkened highway. What did Regina see in her?—she wondered. She was callous toward the woman, naïve, and simply stupid. But, as she brushed the hair back from her face, the other hand gripping the wheel, she remembered one thing: she had her father's charm.

_"Fuck!" Emma screamed as she walked in the apartment. Snow instantly set her tea down as Charming came out from the bedroom._

_"What's wrong, Emma?" Snow asked._

_After taking a few deep breaths, Emma calmed herself enough to speak. "I just asked Regina out."_

_David rolled his eyes. "Well, that_ _more than sufficiently answers what's wrong."_

_"I thought you liked her?" Snow asked her panicking daughter._

_"I do!"_

_"So what'd the problem?"_

_As she had told her mother back earlier in their friendship, she only went as far as one nighters with romantic prospects. Emma Swan didn't date. She wasn't good at it. And now, when it really mattered, she was freaking out. _

_"How exactly can I even attempt to impress a former queen with a first date?" she asked, sounding incredibly defeated._

_Her parents just looked at each other and started laughing. At this, Emma only grew frustrated. They weren't taking her seriously._

_"Guys, really," she pleaded, "I'm fucked."_

_"No, you're not," David said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. "When's the date?"_

_"Tomorrow night," Emma answered._

_"Did you set a specific time yet?" he asked._

_"Not yet," Emma said. "Why?"_

_Charming laughed to himself. "I think I have an idea."_

* * *

Regina smiled at the warmth she felt in the pit of her stomach. She was fairly certain that the sensation wasn't from the wine. She felt her cheeks blush as she recalled her first date with Emma. Despite Emma's certainty that the queen had been wined and dined by her adoring lovers, the truth was really quite the opposite. Daniel had been the only person to truly have affection for her. And their dates were nothing more but stolen kisses in-between riding lessons and tea. The truth was Emma was the first person to do anything romantic for her.

_She received a text message from the blonde alerting her that she'd pick her up at 3:30. She thought that was awful early for dinner, but maybe the blonde had thought coffee would be a more appropriate first date. She waited at home, shortly after picking up Henry from school. But the blonde never came. _

_By the time six o'clock rolled around, she checked her phone one more time before giving up. She figured she had better fix dinner for her and Henry, as she would be dining in tonight. Regina groaned to herself as she cooked up a simple sauce. She should have never let her guard down. Of course Emma was going to let her down. Maybe it was some kind of joke to her._

_"Weren't you supposed to go out with Emma?" Henry asked as his mother dished him a plate._

_She gave him a glare. "I guess Ms. Swan has more important things to do," she answered, trying her best to sound as if the rejection didn't hurt._

_But her son saw through her mask. "Maybe something came up?"_

_"There's such a thing as a phone, dear," she answered, as she served herself._

_"I'm sure she'll call," he said. "She really likes you."_

_She looked to her son. "Really? She told you this?"_

_"She didn't have to," he smiled._

_After cleaning up the meal and having a few glasses of wine, she tucked in her son and decided to head to bed early. It was best that this day end as soon as possible. She would start the day brand new, purging all of her feelings for Emma. Regina sighed heavily into her pillow and drifted off._

_She didn't know how soon her new day would begin._

_She woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She fumbled a bit, reaching for it in the dark, and finally picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Regina," Emma said. "Are you ready?"_

_"Miss Swan, do you have any idea what time it is?! Ready for what?" she groaned into the phone._

_"Um, it's three-thirty," Emma answered. "We have a date?"_

_There was a momentary pause before Emma spoke again. "I did say A.M. in the text. I double checked."_

_Regina scrolled through her messages with the blonde on speaker phone, sure that she was delusional. But there, in plain text, it said 3:30 A.M. And she had agreed._

_"That you did," Regina answered, "I must have overlooked the A.M. part."_

_Emma laughed into the phone such that it came through as a muffled sound. "Yeah, I was surprised when you didn't question the time. Listen, since you got confused, and you sound tired, we can reschedule…"_

_"I will do no such thing," Regina said, cutting the blonde off. When she made a commitment, she stuck to it. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Quick note; the comments Regina and Emma make at the end of the date are actually taken from a song. Ellie Goulding's cover of "How Long Will I Love You?" actually inspired this whole fic. It'd be awesome if someone made a fan video with that song. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11 :)**

* * *

Sometime shortly after four, Regina startled to feel chilly. She headed inside, still reminiscing. Her mind swirled around as she replayed all the little sayings Emma used to tell her. As she reached for a mug, she saw the old one hidden in the corner of the cupboard—the one that said 'Storybrooke Police Department' on it. Against her usual judgment, she grabbed that one. She'd wash it and have it put away before Henry would notice.

She poured the hot liquid over the powered cocoa a few short minutes after setting up the mug. She reached for the whipped cream in the fridge, thinking she would allow herself to indulge tonight. Almost without thinking, Regina went over to the spice cabinet and looked for the cinnamon. But she quickly shut the door before getting it down. _No—_she thought to herself—_it will only make you miss her more_. But after staring at the whipped cream covered drink, she knew it was missing something. She rolled her eyes at herself as she dashed some of the spice on her drink and headed back outside with a blanket.

_When she exited the door ten minutes after receiving the call, she was surprised to see Emma wearing just her leather jacket over a simple tee shirt. She, on the other hand, had wrapped herself up in a long sweater, a jacket and a scarf, knowing full well that it could get very cold at this time of night. _

_"Aren't you going to be cold?" she asked._

_"Nah, I'll be fine," Emma said. "Besides, if I get cold, I have you to warm me up."_

_Regina blushed a bit and rolled her eyes at the same time, both excited and taken aback by her forwardness. "So what on Earth do you have planned for us that required me to wake up at this hour?"_

_"You'll see," Emma said, as she helped Regina into the yellow bug._

_The drive to the shore was a short one. As Emma parked the car, Regina was still baffled by Emma's plan. Nonetheless, she got out of the car and waited while Emma collected a few items from the back seat._

_"Think you can carry this?" she asked, handing off a thermos._

_"And what exactly am I carrying?" Regina asked with curiosity._

_"Hot cocoa. It'll keep us warm."_

_Regina followed Emma onto the sand. She looked out over the white ground, illuminated by the moonlight and listened to the gentle swishing of the tiny waves. She felt a breeze blow her hair in front of her face as she looked over to see Emma laying out the blanket. Emma sat down and patted the space beside her, motioning for the brunette to join._

_"This is what you had planned?" she asked as she sat down. "Drinking hot chocolate on a beach at four in the morning."_

_"Apparently you don't read the news," Emma shot back with a bit of bite, sensing Regina was mildly frustrated._

_"I most certainly do!" she defended herself against the blonde's claim that she wasn't worldly. "I'll have you know, I read the..!"_

_"Relax," Emma laughed, "I meant the weather section." Regina ruffled her brow in confusion. Emma simply pointed upward to a small, fleeting jolt of light. "Meteor shower tonight."_

_Regina's lips parted in awe. She looked up to the sky in wonder, and then back to Emma with the same amazement. Was Emma really this romantic? She knew how much the blonde cherished her sleep. She couldn't shake the smile that was forming on her lips as she looked at Emma, who was just looking up, sipping cocoa, as if the act was no big deal. No one had ever planned such a date._

_"What?" Emma finally chuckled, as she noticed Regina hadn't taken her eyes off of her._

_She shook her head. "It's just…," Regina was never good with words—not when it was related to her emotions. So she didn't use them. She just leaned over and held Emma's face as she kissed her in the fiercest embrace either had ever felt. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, holding the back of her head as their lips moved together. Emma held her back as she dipped her, making Regina squeal in laughter._

_Regina broke their silent kissing with a strange question. "How long will you love me?"_

_Emma wasn't sure how to respond at first. She had never thought that the brunette would be the first to bring up the idea of love, let alone on their first date. But as she stared into brown eyes, she knew what Regina meant. Regina wanted to be sure that this—whatever this remarkable thing was—was a sure thing._

_Emma smiled, as she pushed a strand of hair back from Regina's face. She brushed her hand to her cheek. "As long as there are stars above you."_

_Regina smiled, comforted by the words. She huddled in close to Emma, nuzzling her head in the crook of her shoulder. As she let out a hum in ease, Emma laughed at how easily her Evil Queen had let down her shield. She was just Regina—and as the pale blue moonlight illuminated her cheek, Emma saw that Regina had a vulnerable softness about her. The two continued to watch the stars until the sun rose. _

* * *

The orange glow from the city light illuminated the front seat of the yellow bug as it sat in park. Emma felt the weight of her head in her right palm, as she ashed her cigarette with a flick of her left wrist out the window. It was beyond late and her eyes were tired, but she was reluctant to go inside. Not into her apartment in Boston—it was the last place she wanted to end her night. She wished she had turned around and climbed the porch of the white mansion. She wished she was curled up under the pale sheets feeling the breeze flow through the purple curtains of her former bedroom.

_This is crazy, Swan_—she thought—_Get a grip._

Instead, she stepped out of the car and walked up the three flights of stairs on the fire escape. She took out her keys and unlocked the door of the tiny brownstone. She was too depressed to undress, so she simply kicked off her feet and crashed onto the empty side of the bed. She shuttered a moment, when she felt Kate embrace her and groan.

"Mmm," she mumbled, half asleep, "you're home."

"Sorry that I had to stay the extra day," Emma replied, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"No, itssokay," Kate let out in a groggy voice, "just glad your home."

"Me too," Emma said, without any truth to the words.

* * *

Emma walked in to the station the next day with two coffees and a bag of bear claws. Neal simply laughed as she scampered in with that apologetic look sprawled on her face, which only made her quicken her pace.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "and thank you, thank you for covering my shift yesterday." She handed him his coffee and plopped the bag of pastries on his desk. "I really owe you one."

"You think coffee that you already owe me," he said, as he narrowed his eyes, "and pastries will make it up?"

"Yes..?" she pleaded. "And drinks tonight?"

Neal laughed harder. "It's fine, Emma," he said, as he sipped his coffee. "You'll make it up to me. _Trust me_."

Emma looked relieved as she sat down at her desk and began to go through the stack of paperwork from the day prior.

"How's Henry?" Neal asked.

"Good," she answered while reading the report of her latest skip-trace. "An inch taller and still trying to get me back with his mom."

"Too bad you can't come out as _straight_," Neal joked, "it worked the last time."

Emma laughed. Henry had been adamant about her getting with Neal as soon as they had returned from New York. But his fuse was quickly extinguished when she admitted to him, along with everyone else, that she was gay. She thought this would put an end to Henry's insistence. It only fueled a newfound desire to play matchmaker with his moms.

"Yeah, seriously," she let out.

"So I take it we're on tonight for drinks?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Kate has her evening class tonight anyway."

He paused for a moment, building an odd expression on his face, which made Emma raise an eyebrow. "Can we go to a bar with outside seating tonight?"

"Umm," she was confused by the request, "Sure..?"

"Great."

* * *

The diner was relatively quiet by the time Kathryn and Regina arrived. Regina asked if they could do a late lunch, seeing as how she had paperwork to do. It was no trouble for Kathryn—it just meant pushing her daily LSAT studying routine back by an hour.

"So how did everything go?" Kathryn asked as soon as Ruby left the table to put in their orders.

"Fine," she answered after fixing her tea.

"Fine?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, fine. I won't know anything for a few weeks."

Regina seemed on edge, or at the very least, she didn't want to discuss matters. Kathryn took her tone as a cue to switch subjects.

"I saw Emma the other day…," she said with a grin. She instantly saw curiosity resonate in Regina's eyes.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yes," she nodded, "when I was dropping off the medication."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Regina added and looked down, knowing full well that her friend saw her interest upon hearing Emma's name.

"No problem." After a short pause, Kathryn decided to push the envelope. "She looked good." She smiled and widened her eyes at Regina, who was now blushing. "Like _really_ good."

Regina scowled at her friend, as they both were well aware that Regina had made it clear many times to her that the door with Emma was closed, and therefore, she never wanted to discuss it. But Kathryn simply shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

* * *

The hum of the crowd's conversation blended with the music on the patio allowed Emma to zone out as she waited for Neal. It wasn't terribly busy, but relatively filled for a Tuesday night. She lit her cigarette and began to surf the crowd with her eyes while leaning back in her chair. Mostly friends, business types and grad students alike, all meeting for end of the day drinks. Nothing too rowdy. Her eyes stopped and she froze when she caught sight of a particular pair. It was a young blonde with curly hair with a brunette, a few years her senior, give or take. She watched as they laughed playfully. Her own cheek felt warm when the brunette brushed the cheek of her girlfriend. Could they have been like this? Her and Regina?—she wondered in her daze, such that she was startled when Neal called.

"Hey," she answered, "are you on your way?"

_"Walking up the street right now_," Neal said into the phone. "_You got a table outside?"_

"Yeah, I'm on the patio."

"_Good. See ya in a second, Em._"

She looked over the black porch fence to look for Neal. Sure enough, there he was, walking toward her. As she lifted her hand to wave, Emma noticed he had the most devilish grin plastered on his face. Her nose scrunched up in confusion. But then she saw what he was holding.

Neal walked up to the patio, a leash in his right hand. Emma traced the line of the leash down a ways to see a tiny mound of black and brown fluff waddling along, barely keeping up with Neal's pace. Emma laughed as he fell over a bit when Neal made the unexpected turn toward the bar. Neal chuckled too at the sight and scooped up the small pup in one arm.

"What the fuck is that?" Emma asked as he sat down with the puppy in his lap.

"This?" he asked, lifting the furry creature up in jest, as if it wasn't obvious she was referring to the dog. "This is payback."

"Payback?" Emma asked. "What do you mean?"

Neal patted the pup as it began to squirm in his arms. "You get through your paperwork today?"

"Yes..?" she answered, not following.

"Then you know that our station decided to add a K-9 unit," he explained, "and as such, one officer needs to be his owner and trainer."

"No fucking way, Neal," she said, shaking her head furiously.

"It's already been decided by the captain."

"No, I can't have a dog!" Emma shouted back. "I can barely balance my bounties with having a girlfriend."

Neal nodded, insisting this was the way of it. "Captain says you should be taking him because you're our bounty person. I guess he wants the dog trained to assist you."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said, slamming her head into her hands.

"If you actually _read_ your paperwork today," he sneered, "instead of skimming through it, this wouldn't be a surprise and you could have discussed it with the captain."

Emma gave a signal to the waitress to get her another beer and then proceeded to bury her face in her hands. Her sulking was interrupted by the barely audible yelp from the puppy. Emma looked up to see it tilt its head and stare into her eyes.

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

"_He_ doesn't have one yet," Neal answered, "but I figured you could solicit Henry's help on that one."

Emma perked her head up when their drinks came. Neal laughed as Emma had a staring contest with her new partner.

"How was the weekend?" he asked, hoping to get more details than this morning.

"Good," she said, "it was good to see Henry."

"And Regina?"

_Was sexier than ever_—_fuck_, _no, Swan_. "We all had dinner last night."

Neal perked his eyes up and Emma shook her head. "No, don't even go there," she stopped his thoughts in their track. "It was just dinner."

"Kate said you didn't get home until dawn."

"What?! How..?!" Emma exclaimed as Neal chuckled. "Gah, I swear, you two will be the death of me."

"I can't help it that your girlfriend is super sweet and we text each other during the day," Neal said, defending his knowledge. "So enough dodging, why such a late night with your regal lady?"

Emma sighed and took a gulp of her beer. "She's not my regal lady anymore," she let out. She felt Neal prodding her for more information. "We got to talking and lost track of time."

"What could the two of you possibly talk about for hours?"

"Stuff!" Emma shouted in defense, to which Neal put up his hands to get her to calm down. "I don't know, we actually had a conversation. Like a real one. It was really nice."

Neal nodded, drinking his own beer off to the side, keeping it away from the nosy pup, as she went on. "She just has a way of challenging me. Before, when we were together, I saw it as criticism. But now that I feel confident and have really spent time working on me, I feel like she gives me everything I need in a partner."

Neal dropped his jaw a bit. Emma quickly corrected herself. "I mean in a conversation. A partner in conversation."

Both Neal and the puppy tilted their heads as the words came out of Emma's mouth. Everyone at the table, including the pup, knew she was lying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them all! It's refreshing to write this type of SQ fic, especially when I've been working on Another Sleeping Curse, which is full of heartbreaking, hurt and angry SQ. But any type of SQ is good to me! Anyway, enjoy chapter 12 :)**

* * *

Time posed a problem for Emma throughout that week. She felt as though she was consumed by a fog. Her only thoughts revolved around Regina. Whether she was reminiscing, wondering what she was up to, or thinking of when she'd see her again, the brunette never left her mind. Her thoughts only went interrupted by the yelps of her new puppy. As she looked down at the waddling fur ball, she realized she was grateful for the distraction.

Aside from that, it was entertaining to see the tiny shepard pup attempt to run, as he usually stumbled over his front paws.

"I seriously doubt you're going to make a decent K-9 unit, bud," she said to him as he brought her a stick. But the pup simply let his tongue hang out happily, content to be outside in the park, taking in all the new scents.

Just when the pup got distracted and started to attack clumps of grass, Emma felt her phone vibrate. She chuckled and then looked to the screen to see Henry's name.

"What's up, kid?" she answered.

_"Just got out of school_," he answered. "_Are you busy this weekend?_"

"I don't think so," she said, eyes on the pup who had fallen over and was now veering his entire body in a circle, his tiny rounded jaw still clamped down on the threatening weeds. "Why? What do you need?"

"_Well, Mom has another meeting on Friday,_" Henry began, _"And the Storybrooke Town fair is also this weekend_."

In the past, she would have questioned why he wasn't going with one of his friends. But Emma was already on board when he asked if she had plans.

"Sure thing, kid," she answered.

"_Really?!"_

"Yeah," she said with shock at his surprise, "couldn't have you miss the fair, could we?"

_"Great! So I'll see you Friday night!"_

"I'll even pick you up from school."

The boy squealed in excitement, making Emma laugh. On the inside, she was squealing too at the thought of seeing Regina again, even if it was just for pick up and drop off.

* * *

She was eager to get home and pack. She found herself scrambling around early on Friday morning before the sun was out. She looked over to Kate, who was still asleep. Emma had asked her if she wanted to come, but was somewhat relieved when she said her band had another gig that weekend. She had offered to watch the puppy, but Emma wanted to take him along so Henry could meet him. Besides, she knew she could use the company for the trip.

The ride up to Maine went smoothly. Her travel companion ended up curling up and drifting off as soon as they hit the state line. Emma couldn't help but laugh when he stirred, only to move his paw over his face to block out the sun.

As they had arrived earlier than she'd anticipated, there was enough time to stop into Granny's. She harnessed her little buddy and scooped him up, as he was too tired to walk on his own. No sooner had she entered the diner was she greeted by the cooing of Ruby.

"Oh my God," she said as she ran over to pet the bundle of fluff, "he's adorable!"

"Say hello to my new partner," Emma said with pride. It had only been a week, but she was already growing fond of him.

"What's his name?" Ruby asked.

"Doesn't have one yet," Emma said as they both watched his tongue curl up as he yawned.

"What about Snuffs? Or Powder?"

"Ruby!" Emma exclaimed. "I also have a twelve year old son. I cannot have a dog named after street lingo for drugs!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow at Emma, in surprise by her maturity. The Emma she knew when she just arrived in town wouldn't think twice about the suggestion; she'd find it hysterical. Rolling her eyes, she went to grab Emma her hot chocolate.

* * *

After the diner, Emma drove over with the pup to pick up Henry. She ruffled the fluff on top of the pup's head. "Ready to meet the kid?" she asked as she scooped him up. He let his tongue hang out in excitement.

Henry walked out when the bell rang, looking around for the yellow bug. He saw his mother, holding the bundle of fluff. Emma laughed as she saw his jaw drop. He ran full bore toward her.

"Woah!" he cried. "Ma, you got a puppy?"

"Yeah," she laughed, as the boy received licks from his new friend, "you can thank Neal for this one." She took his backpack and handed him the puppy to hold. "Come on, kid, let's run by your mom's place and grab your stuff for the weekend."

As they drove in the car, the puppy riding on Henry's lap, Henry went on about his immediate love for the puppy. Emma smiled as he talked about teaching him tricks, introducing him to Pongo, and taking him for walks.

"What's his name?" he finally asked.

"Well, kid, he doesn't have one yet," Emma said, "I was hoping you could help me out with that."

"Really?" he asked eagerly. He thought for a moment. "He's a K-9 unit dog, right? What about Powder?"

Emma shook her head. "You've been hanging out with Ruby too much," she said, making a note to have a chat with the wolf about teaching her son this lingo. Then it came to her—Ruby—Red…police colors….

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Blue?"

Henry smiled. "I like it."

* * *

As Emma pulled into the driveway of 108 Mifflin Street, she was surprised to see Regina's black Mercedes. She looked over to Henry, who had the same shit eating grin plastered on his face that he had when he intentionally left his book in her car the night they'd met, forcing her to stay in town. Something was definitely up.

Henry bolted from the car, holding tight to Blue's leash as the pup hopped and bounced up the path to the house. Emma followed behind, still laughing at the puppy's staggering attempts to walk properly. Just as her son reached the top of the porch, the door flung open revealing a surprised Regina.

Regina looked down the path, not expecting to see her ex. "What are you doing here, Emma?"

Emma arched her eyebrow. "I came down to take Henry to the fair," she answered, "but I was just about to ask you the same thing…"

"The fair?" Regina repeated Emma's words with inflection. "I told Henry that I'd be back in time from my meeting to take him."

As the realization hit his mothers, Henry handed Emma the leash and tried to slip passed Regina into the house. But she put out her arm, blocking the door as it gently graced the cross of his chest. "Oh no you don't," she said, scolding her devilish son. "Henry…do you want to explain this to us?"

Emma interjected before he had the chance. "Regina, I think he's trying to parent-trap us again."

"Oh, I don't think," she smirked, and then glared in disapproval at her boy, "I know damn well that's exactly what he's trying to do."

Henry pressed against Regina's makeshift blockade, trying to get through. "Gah, I have to get my stuff." When he saw his effort was useless, he tried playing dumb. "Mom, I totally forgot you said you'd be home," he let out with a gleam in his eye, "buuuuttt, seeing as Ma drove _all_ the way here, maybe you both…"

Regina cut him off instantly, placing her hand on her hip, allowing the curve of her figure to be pronounced. "That's endearing, darling," she said, and turned to Emma, "dear, do you believe it?—he thinks he's still going to the fair after his little stunt."

Emma tried to conceal her laughter and pleasure in seeing Regina's flexed body's display of her assets. She shook her head at her son. "Sorry, kid, but I think you blew this one."

"But Maaa?!" he pleaded. Emma tried to deny his begging eyes. He knew it was her weakness.

"Gah, damn it, kid," she said, and then looked up at Regina. "I did drive all the way here."

Regina glared at her ex, annoyed that she was caving into the demands of their son. Without looking at her son, she released her arm from its hold against the door's threshold. "Henry, go put your bag upstairs, wash up, and we'll _think_ about whether or not you still deserve to go."

"Thanks Mom!" he exclaimed, sliding passed her and tumbling up the stairs.

"No running!" she yelled after him, to no avail. Regina put her hand to her head and shook it. "I swear—that little fiend just gets sneakier by the day. He's going to put me in an early grave."

Emma laughed once Henry was out of earshot. "Probably gets it from me and my days of debauchery and crime."

Regina ignored the perfectly given opportunity to make a snarky, degrading remark in agreement. "I'm sorry you drove all the way down here. Did you have plans this weekend?"

"No worries," Emma answered. "Not really—Kate's band has an out of town music gig, but I wasn't in the mood anyway." She paused, making Emma wonder why she wasn't eager to be at her girlfriend's performance. "Besides, I do love the fair."

Regina smiled. Just then, her attention was brought downward, as she followed the sound of a tiny yelp. She looked down and jumped back a bit at the sight of what looked to her like a clump of fluffy fuzz she'd likely find under Henry's bed when he decided to sweep the dirt away instead of vacuum.

"What…is this?" she questioned, her eyebrow raised as she contemplated the size of the puppy. Blue simply barked happily at Regina's acknowledgement.

"Him..?" Emma asked, tapping her foot gently by the dog. "This is Blue."

Blue stuck his tongue out, panting and eagerly awaiting Regina to pet him. She simply gave the dog a stern look of rejection, and crossed her arms. "Can you please pick him up?" she asked. "I don't want him scampering in my house with his dirty little paws."

Emma complied, scooping up her boy. He grew excited, and tried with all his might to lunge toward Regina to lick her. She moved further back in disgust.

"Aw," Emma said as she patted the pup, "he likes you."

"Well," Regina said, looking directly into the puppy's eyes, "the feeling, my dear, is not mutual."

"Who doesn't like dogs?" Emma asked, mocking Regina.

Regina fixed her hair, as the eager dog made her feel as if he had already messed it up. "They're jumpy, they eat garbage, they shed, they bark," she rattled off, "they're not exactly the most refined creatures in the animal kingdom."

Emma chuckled as Blue yelped, desperately vying for Regina's attention. She switched the subject back to the matter of their son. "So, the kid's coming down soon," she said, "what's the verdict, Mom?"

Regina blushed at the sound of Emma referring to her as 'Mom', as a married couple would do when discussing their children. Since they'd broken up, Emma hadn't done it. The name's reemergence made her happy.

"I don't know," she sighed, "he lied to you. He was trying to deceive the both of us."

"Yeah…," Emma said, as she ruffled the hair on the back of her head with her hand, "but the fair only happens once a year…and I understand why he did it…and so do you."

Regina stepped forward, asserting her point. "Exactly. If we let him go, we're only telling him that it's okay for him to try and get us together."

"Honestly, I think you're over thinking it," Emma answered. Regina studied the blonde's face, trying to determine how she really felt about the issue. She shook her head and drew her attention back to the present moment.

"I suppose you have a point," she said. "But I really want you to talk to him—make it clear that—,"

"I know, I know," Emma cut her off, "that we're not getting back together."

"Right," Regina nodded, "we're not getting back together," she repeated, unsure whether it was for clarification or for herself to hear. There was a moment's pause as she studied Emma's eyes once more. Was she mistaken in seeing a familiar light—the longing glare that Emma had whenever she wanted to kiss her? Her thought was interrupted when Henry came barreling down the stairs.

"So can I go?" he asked with impatience.

Regina sighed, knowing she'd caved. "Yes, you can go," she said, "but only if you promise to stop this sneaky nonsense!"

"Dunno what you're talking about," he said, shrugging, making Emma laugh. It was the same gesture she used whenever she was dismissing the brunette. Regina knew it too, and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

Emma turned to walk back to the car after Henry, but stopped midway. She looked back and put her arm out, hoping it would help pull the words out.

"You know," she said to Regina, "I was thinking of asking Red if she wanted to tag along…so…if you came too…"

Regina emphasized her crossed arms as she gave the blonde a raised eyebrow.

"…if you came too, it wouldn't be like Henry got his way…it wouldn't be like a date set up by our juvenile minded son," Emma said slowly, making Regina laugh. She was asking her on a date. She had that same shit eating grin that Henry had. When Emma heard Regina laugh, she smiled, knowing the brunette knew full well she was inquiring. "…It'd be more like a bunch of friends."

She waited for Regina to answer, watching her roll her eyes at how very smooth she thought she was. She expected a sly remark. But instead, she received an answer. "Pick me up at seven?"

Stunned, Emma failed to answer right away. She finally nodded. "Yeah, seven…seven sounds good." Regina grinned at how Emma stuttered, shocked by her answer.

"Don't be late, Ms. Swan," she called out to her as Emma backed away nervously.

_Damn_—Emma thought as she heard Regina's flirtatious tone ringing the words again in her head—_she's going to put me in an early grave._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the first part of their night at the fair. Enjoy chapter 13 :)**

* * *

"What are you going to wear?"

Regina was starting to second guess herself for inviting Kathryn along. Yes—Emma had made it clear that she wanted it to be a friends' night—so who better than to include but Kathryn. But as soon as she saw the woman's devilish grin illuminate when she told her that Emma didn't seem terribly interested in attending her girlfriend's little rock show, Regina thought better of it. She was worse than Henry.

"I don't know, Kathryn," she answered.

"Come on," she said, sipping her glass of evening wine. The girls decided they needed to loosen up before the fair. "What outfit do you remember her liking?"

Regina laughed. "Seriously?" When she saw Kathryn really wanted to know, she answered. "You've met Emma—anything I wear makes her practically come in those skinny jeans of hers...or it used to, at least."

Kathryn laughed whole heartedly, almost spitting out her wine. Regina grinned at the reaction. "Really though," her friend continued, "which outfit was her favorite?"

Regina sipped her own wine. "Most of the things I have that she would like aren't warm enough for tonight."

Kathryn tapped her chin a few times in contemplation. "I think…," she began, and started stepping into Regina's closet, "you should go with this one." She pulled out a simple silk gray button down and displayed it to Regina.

"This?" she asked hesitantly, feeling the sleeve of the shirt. "You don't think this is too…business-formal?"

Kathryn helped Regina get redressed. As she buttoned up her shirt, intentionally leaving the top few undone, she explained. "It's not too formal. Here," she said as she cuffed and rolled up the sleeves, "it's classy with a touch of masculine power."

Regina laughed at the thought. She was anything but masculine. Knowing what she was thinking, Kathryn justified her selection. "Regina, do you know the number one thing all people tend to find sexy?" Regina shrugged, "Confidence..?" she guessed. Kathryn shook her head.

"Change, Regina," she said as she stood behind her, patting her shoulders as they both looked in her full length mirror. "Change is sexy."

* * *

When the doorbell rang just at seven, Regina took a big breath to calm herself, as she walked to the front door. She was surprised to see that she was not greeting Emma, but instead, her wolf friend.

"Em's in the car," Ruby said when she noted the shock on Regina's face, "she sent me in to get you guys."

"H`HHHey, Ruby!" Kathryn said with glee as the two of them stepped out.

"Hey!" she answered, a shade of blush rushing to her cheeks that went clearly seen by the two other women.

As Regina opened the passenger side of the front seat, she saw Emma applying some lip gloss while looking through large sun glasses in her mirror. The sight made her complexion match Ruby's. Emma pursed her lips together a few times, spreading the seal of the gloss.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

The screams of thrill from riders mixed with the pings and bells of carnival games in the distance as the four ladies, Henry and Blue made their way toward the gate. Henry eagerly forged ahead with the puppy, only to be called back several times by both mothers.

"Henry!" Regina scolded.

"Kid, seriously," Emma added, "slow down."

"But I want to go on the rides before there are big lines!" he cried.

Emma shook her head as she finally pushed through the turnstile to join her son on the other side. "We have plenty of time for rides," she said.

As soon as everyone entered the fair, Henry was begging Emma for money needed to buy the tickets. She dug through her wallet as Regina eyed the prices.

"I don't believe what a rip off this is," she sternly mumbled. But still, she saw Emma didn't seem to mind as she handed Henry two twenties.

"Get the family wristband pack," she told him, as he hurried off with Blue.

"Family wristbands?" Regina asked as Emma slid her wallet away into her back pocket. And then it clicked. "Oh no, _Ms. Swan_, I am not getting on any of these rusty contraptions."

Ruby laughed. "Regina, you came to the fair and you're not going on rides?"

She firmly crossed her arms and looked to Kathryn for support. But her friend shrugged. "It is a little silly not to," she admitted as Henry returned with the bracelets.

"Silly?" Regina scoffed as she watched Ruby snap a band on Kathryn's wrist. "I just don't have a death wish."

But to her surprise, she felt a band click around her wrist. She looked over to see that Emma had equipped her with the bracelet.

"Sure," Emma let out, her eyes on the band as she placed it, "because it's not like you _ever_ do anything dangerous like play with dark magic or toy with people's hearts."

Emma smiled, pushing her sunglasses higher up the ridge of her nose, and walked on with pride, leaving Regina with her mouth agape.

* * *

Henry was running ahead, ready to start enjoying the evening. Emma shook her head as she called out to him.

"So what's first, kid?" she yelled, just as he slowed down. Regina saw him point to the left at one of the rides.

"The scrambler!" he cried and motioned for them to hurry up.

Emma cracked her knuckles before proceeding. She grabbed Blue's leash and looked for a post to tie it to. "I'm game."

But Regina's eyes were still focused on the whirling lights coming from that ride. "No. I am not going on this horrid contraption," she protested.

Emma leaned in close to Regina, and the brunette could smell her cologne. "You did tell the kid you'd go on the rides," Emma said quietly.

Regina huffed a bit. "I will," she said, "Just not that one."

"You scared?"

"What?!" she protested.

"'cause I'll hold your hand," she said, winking and instantly laughed as Regina once more dropped her jaw. Emma walked back to the post, only to untie Blue. "Here," she said, handing over the leash, "watch my other kid, will ya?"

Regina watched as Emma once more pushed her sunglasses closer to her eyes. _What is it with her being sassy tonight?—_she thought. She'd never seen this side of Emma. And she liked it.

She watched them from the gate as they hopped into their seats. Henry, of course, sat with Emma. Kathryn and Ruby took the cart in back of them. When the ride started moving slowly, she watched them go by each time. Henry waved wildly, as did Emma, with her sunglasses still on.

"Those better fall off that cocky little head of hers," she said to Blue, who responded only by chasing the ride with his eyes.

Then of course, she saw Kathryn, whispering away to Ruby, who responded by laughing out loud.

"Hey Regina!" Ruby called.

Regina looked up to see that once Emma and Henry's car were just out of her direct vision, the wolf was slightly standing in her seat, and Kathryn was laughing hysterically.

"What on earth..?" she asked herself and the dog. And then it clicked.

She blushed and shook her head at the wolf. Ruby was pointing to her. And then Emma. And then proceeding to make a crude air humping motion to suggest that Kathryn had been talking about how badly Regina wanted to sleep with Emma. Of course, Ruby continued her antics until the ride was moving too quickly to stand. Then she resorted to making other crude faces, keeping Kathryn laughing. She was going to kill them.

"Having fun, dear?" Regina asked as Ruby wobbled off the ride.

"Oh, you were laughing too and you know it," Kathryn said, as she hit Regina on the shoulder.

"Laughing at what?" Emma asked, as she and Henry joined them.

"Nothing, Em," Ruby laughed.

* * *

After a few more rides, Regina was running out of luck with her excuses. 'Sitting this one out' was no longer working.

"You just have to find me a tame one that I can go on and build myself up," she said, as Emma and Henry tapped their feet.

"You want tame?" Emma asked. She grinned. "I'll give you tame." With that, she grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her toward the other end of the ride section.

Henry began laughing, followed by Ruby, as soon as he realized which ride Emma had in mind. Ruby pointed to a metal dragon head in the distance, and Kathryn too began to chuckle.

"After you, your majesty," Emma said, putting out her hand in a gesture for Regina to lead.

"This?" she asked, looking up at the other people getting on the ride. "Why are there toddlers on a roller coaster?"

"Because it's a kiddie ride, Mom," Henry answered. She looked to her son, who was holding Blue's leash and standing back with Kathryn and Ruby.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He laughed. "I'm all set. You and Ma have fun."

As she followed Emma up the three stairs to the ride, she was surprised when the blonde grabbed her hand. It was not in romantic jest, or anything of the sort, but more to keep her from backing out. She carefully stepped into the seat after Emma, and raised her arms while Emma put the bar down.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Regina asked.

Emma looked out to her right to see the rust on the metal track along with a few carnies smoking cigarettes a little close to the ride.

"Totally safe," she let out, just as the ride began, causing Regina's body to jerk forward.

As they went over the small bumps and passed the gentle turns, Emma looked over to Regina. Though she was gripping the bar in terror, she was smiling. Emma chuckled as she heard the acute breaths and short cries from Regina. She was having fun.

Henry, Ruby and Kathryn cheered as Regina and Emma exited the ride. Regina blushed, feeling somewhat proud of herself. Emma instantly noticed and extinguished her delight.

"Yeah, yeah," she scoffed, "now you have no excuses for the real rides."

She smiled. For a moment, the two of them lingered in a dense air of flirtation. But their lustful stares were broken by their son.

"Food time!" he cried. Immediately, the boy pointed to the fried dough stand with excitement. After receiving a nod from Emma, he ran over to the food truck.

"Dear, can't we find something that's fried and saturated in grease?" Regina pleaded to her son, but he was out of ear shot.

Emma laughed. "You have to have fried dough," she explained. "It's a fair." She looked over to the brunette's expression to realize. "You've never had it, have you?"

Regina remained silent, pretending the blonde would give up. But this was Emma they were talking about and she knew better.

"That's it," Emma said as she followed her son to the line, "you're having one."

Regina shook her head, but smiled. She knew Emma too well; it was her way of flirtation. Perhaps, just this once, she'd indulge.

* * *

Regina eyed the sauce soaked bread in confusion, unsure how to consume it. "You didn't get utensils?" she asked Emma.

"You're supposed to eat it like this, Mom!" Henry said before breaking off a piece and stuffing it into his mouth. She and Emma laughed as the corners of his mouth became orange stained.

"A little more grace, kid," Emma said, as she took a bite, managing to keep her face clean. Regina stared at her, uncertain if she could pull off the same skill. Emma saw her timidity, and responded.

"Here," she said, grabbing a piece of dough with her hand. Regina looked confused, so Emma clarified. "Open."

Regina felt odd, allowing Emma to feed her, but without a better plan in mind of how to consume the food, she obliged.

"Good, right?" Emma asked just as Regina felt her fingertips leave her lips. She wasn't awed by the taste of the dough and sauce. But as she felt a tingling trace from where Emma's fingers had been, she nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thanks for the sweet reviews! Extra long chapter for you so I can have the next one be a Halloween one in time for the holiday...you have fun and surprises to look forward to...at Regina's Halloween Party :) Until then, enjoy chapter 14 with the end of the fair night!**

* * *

Ruby and Kathryn watched this scene unfold from a reasonable distance. Both women were struck with pangs of heartache, seeing their two friends desperately want each other.

"God, they are a sight, aren't they?" Kathryn noted.

"It's as if they never broke up," Ruby added. "Honestly, I don't get why they can't just get over their shit and realize they were made for one another."

"Aye men to that, she-wolf," Kathryn said with a hint of affection in her voice. "All I know is Emma better hurry up before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Ruby asked, her expression reflecting her utter confusion.

But before she could answer, Henry interrupted.

"You guys ready for more rides?"

Regina came over, placing a hand on her son's shoulders. "Dear, I think we ought to allow some time to digest. I don't want you to get sick."

Henry groaned, but Emma supported her ex's sentiment. "Yeah, kid, your mom's right." Regina raised her eyebrow at the sound of that. _How often had she agreed with her in front of Henry? _"Besides, let's go play some games, yeah?"

Henry took to the suggestion and plowed ahead with Blue. Emma and Regina walked side by side at a leisurely pace. Their shoulders would have been brushing if they were an inch closer.

"Why couldn't you be like that when we were…together?" Regina finally asked. Emma looked to her side and studied Regina's face. She caught a glimpse of the expression made before Regina hid it away. She looked disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You know what I mean," Regina answered, slapping her gently on the shoulder in an attempt to lighten her comment. "Supportive of my parental decisions."

"If you wanna go there," Emma began, with a grin on her face, "it's because everything was exactly the way you just phrased it." Regina was confused. "Supportive of _your _decisions—you never considered my input."

In previous years, Regina would have slipped into a defensive mode, protesting her claim that Henry was _her_ son and she had been the one to care for him for ten years. But she was passed that. She knew, thanks to Emma's insistence, that this was just her fear coming out, and she had nothing real to fear. Nonetheless, they both knew that underneath the joking, the subject matter brought up painful memories.

"Let me make it up to you though," Emma joked, "I'll win you a prize."

* * *

Emma took three balls in her hand after handing over the money. She stared at the target. _Focus, Swan_—Emma thought. _You need to win your lady a prize._ She was never great at carnival games. They were rigged anyway, but still, they weren't her forte.

"You can do it, Ma!" Henry yelled.

"Go Em!" Ruby hollered.

_Great guys—_she thought—_but what I need is some encouragement from the regal lady_ _herself._

"Win me a damn teddy, Savior!"

Emma nearly lost her balance at the unexpected sound of Regina's voice calling. But it wasn't enough to knock her off her aim. Straight away, she hit the target.

"And we have a winner!" the attendant said. "Pick your prize."

Regina walked up and pointed to a small bear in the corner. Emma nodded and waited for the attendant to get it down.

"Anything for my…the queen," Emma said, blushing at her blunder. Regina smiled as she held the bear. She didn't seem to mind.

And neither of them noticed when Kathryn, Ruby and Henry were whispering amongst each other.

"Do you guys think it's going well?" Henry asked nervously.

"Are you kidding, pup?" Ruby asked as she ruffled his hair. "Emma looks like she wants to kiss your mom at any minute and your Mom looks as if she wouldn't slap her if she tried."

"I have to agree, Henry," Kathryn added, "sparks seem to be flying."

"But we need more!" Henry protested. "We need to be sure they get together!"

After scratching their heads for a moment, the wolf's eyes lit up. "I've got it," she grinned.

* * *

The three of them walked over to where Emma and Regina were still standing. Ruby rolled her eyes. Maybe Henry was right—the two of them were looking off in the distance, mesmerized by the lights and attractions, not saying a word to each other.

"Hey, there's another pretty tame ride that Regina may enjoy," she said to the pair.

"Oh yes?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," she said, pointing to a circular ride with sleighs as carts. "Flying Bobs are pretty gentle."

As they all walked over, Henry quickly pulled Ruby aside. "Make sure my Ma sits on the outside."

Ruby winked. "Gotcha."

As Emma and Regina headed up the stairs, Ruby distracted Emma, allowing Regina to enter their cart first. Kathryn suppressed her laughter as Henry and Ruby smiled. Ruby pulled down the safety bar in their cart.

"This is going to be good," she said as the ride began to start.

* * *

As the ride began to gain momentum, Regina started to panic a bit. This was not quite as tame as the last ride. She kept thinking the ride was going to break, sending her flying to her death.

"It's better if you close your eyes," Emma said, seeing Regina was beginning to feel nauseated.

"What?"

"If you close your eyes," Emma repeated, "it helps with the dizziness."

Regina nodded and let her lids shut gently. It did feel much calmer. It was soothing, almost. She felt as if she was being rocked to sleep. That was, until she felt her own weight shift against her will. Her body gradually flung itself into Emma's.

"Ahh make it stop!" she cried, gripping the metal bar in front of her, trying to gain control and leverage. But try as she may, she could not keep herself from falling into Emma.

Emma smiled, and responded only by lifting her arm, allowing Regina to secure herself against her chest and under the crook of her arm.

"Sshh," she hushed Regina, "it's okay. Don't worry, don't worry," she repeated, "I've got you."

Regina looked up from her lower position to see that Emma wasn't laughing, or mocking her. She was smiling sweetly. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time. She only saw it now and again, when she was reunited with her son after worrying about him. It was the face she got when she was being protective. Regina exhaled in a much awaited breath, and allowed herself to rest safely against Emma's toned body. In that moment, nothing else mattered—no one else existed. She allowed herself to open her eyes to the swirling lights. They bounced and glowed in the background and spun around Emma's head as they soared into the night. She slowly moved her hand up Emma's thin sweater, allowing the tips of her fingers to feel the soft merino wool as well as the shape of the flesh beneath it. Emma looked down to see Regina's hand resting on the center of her chest, carefully gripping the point of her v-neck collar line. She had missed this touch. It was the one Regina reserved for those rare occasions that she was scared. Only Emma knew what it meant. In that moment, she wished this ride would never stop.

As the ride slowed down, Regina didn't budge from her position. She was savoring every bit of the time it would be excusable for her to cling tightly to Emma. It was only when she saw Ruby step out of her cart that she quickly scrambled to an upright position, as if there moment hadn't happened.

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet between them. It went unnoticed by other members of the group, as their comments filled up the gap in conversation. But soon, Emma noticed the occasional yawns from her son and puppy. She was feeling a bit tired herself.

"What do you say we call it a night, guys?" she asked and was met with nods from everyone. They all walked to the car, leaving the sounds and lights of the fair far behind them.

The car was quite as well. They were all fairly sleepy. Ruby had her head tucked onto Kathryn's shoulder and they both came in and out of consciousness. Henry rested his head against the window, with Blue tuckered out on his lap. Regina, however, remained awake. She held her head to her hand, resting against the window as well. Every now and again, she'd glance over to Emma. But she hadn't spoken a word. _Stop it—_she told herself, when she found she was once again eyeing the blonde. _She's taken. Hell, she's living with someone. It's only a matter of time, Regina, and then you'll have your heart broken again._

She jolted her body when she realized they had come to a stop, but it wasn't at her home. She looked over to Emma, questioning her silently.

"Sorry," Emma stammered out, "you don't mind that I'm taking them home first, do you?"

Regina shook her head. "No, that's fine."

Kathryn got out her keys as she and Ruby walked out. Regina was curious as to why both women were exiting the car. That was, until she saw their fingers laced.

Regina's jaw dropped a bit at her friend. Kathryn turned around to face her, and before Regina could say a word, she spoke. "I'll call you in _the morning_," she said, and before Regina could protest for an explanation, Kathryn ended it. "_Goodnight_, Regina," she said, and waved.

Emma chuckled as she watched them walk up the path to Kathryn's. "Who would have thought?" she said to Regina, "my best friend and your best friend…together."

"No!" Regina smacked Emma's thigh. "Impossible."

"Sure doesn't look that way to me," she laughed, mostly at how absurd Regina thought the relationship was. "Come on," she slapped her back on her leg, "let's get you home."

* * *

When they arrived to the home on Mifflin Street, Henry was fast asleep. Regina shook him to wake him up, but he groaned, as did the puppy on his lap.

"Henry," she persisted, "sweetheart, we're home. Come on."

Henry opened his eyes slowly and got out of the car. He handed off Blue to Emma and mumbled goodnight to both mothers. They watched him as he lazily climbed the stairs.

"He had a great time," Regina said to Emma. "Thanks for taking him."

"And what about you?" Emma asked, while scratching the pup's ears. "Did you enjoy the night?"

Regina tried hard to conceal her blushing cheeks. "I did," she said. Feeling a bit nervous, she cleared her throat. "Shouldn't you be heading home? Your girlfriend will be missing you."

"Actually," Emma said, looking into Regina's eyes, "she's staying over at a hotel near to the club they're playing at." She smiled. "She won't even be back until Monday."

They stood in silence for a moment. They both wanted to ask, but neither was ready to make the first move. Emma, feeling somewhat more sure of herself, finally spoke.

"I was thinking I could come in," she said, "for a drink?"

"Of course," Regina said, but then looked down at the sleeping puppy. "Oh, but he's not…he can't come in."

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "He's passed out!"

"He's a piss pot waiting to boil over."

"He's house trained."

"He'll shed on my carpet."

"Then let's take the drinks out back," Emma suggested.

Regina finally conceded and led the way inside.

* * *

They stood together in the study while Regina searched for a good bottle of wine. "Sorry I don't have any cider," she apologized, "I'm all out and the last batch I took to Kathryn's for a party."

"Wine's fine with me," she said, "you always do select the best ones."

Regina smiled at the compliment as she poured their glasses and carried them to the back porch. She rolled down her sleeves and went to put on a black cardigan. Emma watched her as she pulled the sweater over her button down shirt.

"You know, I really love that shirt," she said, sipping her wine.

_Thank you, Kathryn_. "And here, I thought my dresses were your favorite."

"Let's be real, Regina," Emma smiled. "I like all your clothes."

Regina laughed, as Emma nodded. "Seriously though, it's a good look for you." She moved over to grab the sleeve of the sweater and shirt. She gently pulled the shirt out of the sweater and rolled the sleeves up three quarters. "Kate does this thing with her shirts and sweaters, and I think it's pretty cool."

"Ah, I see," Regina said, "you like it because it reminds you of something your girlfriend would wear."

"No," Emma shook her head, "I like it because it's you wearing it."

Sensing the tension caused by her statement, Emma quickly stumbled to find words to clarify. "That's not what I meant," she said, only to see Regina's confusion grow. "I just…I dunno…I want you to know that when I spend time with you, it's because of you—," she paused, "not because you remind me of anyone else."

Regina nodded, fully understanding that Emma was trying to back out of something—what, she didn't know. "It's fine, dear." Feeling the somewhat awkward air, she tried to change the subject. "Speaking of your girlfriend," she let out, "where was she going this weekend?"

"New York," Emma said, after swallowing the wine in her mouth.

"Manhattan..?" Regina pronounced the city's name slowly, and with significance to each syllable, as if she were reading it out of a book for the first time.

Emma laughed at her innocence, not in jest, but rather as she found it to be sweet. "You've never been, have you?" she asked for clarification.

"No, but I've read about it," she sighed. Emma could detect in her voice that Regina longed to see the sights of this world.

"Reading about it is nothing," she began. "Imagine sky scrapers so high that well, they probably put the stature of your castle to shame."

Regina huffed, but nonetheless was intrigued. She listened intently as Emma went on about the delights of city life, endless nights, melting pots of humanity, and art and culture at your fingertips.

"So, is it just New York?" Regina asked, "Or where else have you been?"

"Well," Emma sighed, inhaling the night air, "lots of places really. I mean, between being fostered, my days of crime, and my job, I've been all over."

There was the slightest twinge of sadness on Regina's face as she thought about Emma in the foster care system. But Emma's excitement in describing the details of her vagabond lifestyle allowed her guilt to dissipate.

"Paris, now," Emma sighed with great love for the place, "it really is breathtaking."

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," Regina said. Emma responded by placing her hand on Regina's, startling her slightly.

"Here," Emma whispered. "Close your eyes." She put her hand gently to Regina's forehead as she let her eyelids shut. "The city lights sparkle, but nothing can hold a candle to the lights of the towel, leaning in the background. Walking by the rose colored marble of the Arc, smelling the wine and cream indulgent foods from the restaurants," Emma continued, lacing her fingers with Regina's. "A pair of lovers walking hand in hand."

Regina opens her eyes, gazing into Emma's with lust and longing.

"Fuck," Emma exclaimed, "All this talk of Paris makes me want a cigarette."

Regina raised her eyebrow in humorous disapproval as Emma pulled her pack from her jacket pocket. As she lit one, Regina clutched away the pack.

"What are these that they're so fucking appealing to your dim whited brain," she mocked, turning away from Emma who was desperately trying to get them back. "Kamel?!" she read. "What kind of idiot would inhale the toxins sold by a brand who can't even spell?"

Emma laughed. "The spelling is intentional," she said, with her cigarette in her mouth. But Regina's hands were quick, as she snatched that away too.

"Hey!" Emma cried. "I was smoking that!"

"I know, dear," Regina barked back, as stomped out the cigarette. "But I'd _really_ prefer you don't get cancer."

Emma lunged at her, but she quickly snatched the pack and ran in the backyard.

"Oh," Emma hollered as she chased Regina, "so now you're worried about me?"

"No, dear!" she yelled back, "Just trying to curb an awful habit!"

Emma had her cornered as they each ducked around sides of the apple tree. Regina squealed at the imminent threat of being caught. "Ahh!" she cried in a high pitched, nervous wail. "Emma! Don't you dare!" She tried to sneak away, but Emma met her at each side.

"This is only for your own good!" she insisted.

But Emma arched her brow. "And so is this," she said, before pouncing.

They found themselves wresting on the ground, both trying to take hold of the cigarettes. Blue, alerted at the scenario, began barking. Laughter escaped them as they rolled on the ground. Emma stopped, landing on top of Regina, pinning her to the ground. She placed her hand on Regina's, the pack being the only thing between their skin. Regina arched her neck forward, stopping her laughter to stare into Emma's eyes. She moved her other hand to touch Emma's face. But she didn't have to move any further—Emma leaned in, still clutching her hand, but brushing the rim of her nose to Regina's. Slowly, their lips met. Gentle and soft at first, unsure of the reciprocation to be had—but once it was seen, the pack of cigarettes dropped to the grass, as both hands were needed to hold and touch one another.

Their lips crashed repeatedly, hungrily. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, grasping the back of her head to pull her in closer. They began to tussle again, not with laughter, but moans of pleasure and need. Emma's hands moved quickly, rashly from cheeks, to breasts, to hips, needing Regina all at once.

Their kisses continued, fueled by moaning explosions of desire and lust. The only went by a nudge Regina felt from a cold, wet nose.

"Arf," the puppy yelped at her. The two women erupted with laughter.

"Jealous, much?" Emma teased.

Regina felt the ground near her side, and reached to grab a fallen apple. She tossed it for the pup. "Fetch," she cried, making Emma chuckle, "And no give backs! Your master is busy!" Once the dog had run to chase the apple, Regina wrapped her arm around the back of Emma's neck, pulling her in for more.

Neither knew or cared how much time was lost during their warm embraces. Emma only knew they began growing tired at the first lights of dawn. But they didn't move from the cool earth under Regina's apple tree. Instead, Regina rested her head against Emma's chest, comforted by the rise and fall.

Unsure if Emma was still awake, something compelled her to whisper to her. "How long will you love me?" Regina asked.

Emma heard the question. "As long as there are stars above you…and longer if I can."

Regina smiled at the warm peace she felt, safely wrapped in Emma's arms.

* * *

After dozing off for a few hours, Regina awoke to watch a sleeping Emma. She gently kissed her forehead and rose to get to the kitchen.

Warmth buzzed throughout her body as she made coffee for the two of them. She almost began singing, she felt so happy. But she sufficed for humming, merrily as she got down two mugs. She touched her neck, feeling the bruise of passion that Emma had left. Surely, her outfit today would include a scarf, though, if she was being honest, part of her wanted to wear the hickey proudly to display her love.

"I assume you still take your coffee the way you used to," Regina said, as she carried two mugs outside, "A touch of cream, cinnamon, and that ridiculous amount of sug—."

But before the word could escape her, she stopped, only seeing the slight imprint in the grass made by their two bodies. She looked around the yard for a sign of Blue, but there was nothing. She turned to the driveway, to see Emma's bug was gone.

Regina looked down at the mug of coffee with cinnamon. Before she allowed herself to inhale its sweet scent, she threw the mug and watched as it shattered against her tree.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! As promised, here is a treat; Regina's Halloween Ball. It was such a long chapter, that I've split it up...fear not, the second part of the party will be posted in time for Halloween. Enjoy chapter 15 :)**

**Also, I'm currently beta reading for Paigelindsey97's Chemistry...it's shaping up to be an excellent teacher/student SwanQueen fic. Check her work out if you're interested :)**

* * *

Granny watched in amazement as Emma poured the sugar into her to-go cup of coffee. She laughed hysterically when Emma finally put down the container.

"You trying to give yourself diabetes?" she asked as Emma stirred.

"No, but I would like some cinnamon, please."

Granny rolled her eyes and handed the blonde the spice jar. "I would have thought you'd be in here with your regal lady?"

"Huh?" Emma asked as she put on the lid to her coffee.

"Well, seeing as Ruby is still with that friend of the mayor's, I woulda thought the two of you would be cuddled up as well."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Lucas," Emma chuckled nervously, "you know I have a girlfriend! So funny, you are." She said as she backed up.

"Uh huh," Granny said, crossing her arms.

"Better get going—I must. Have a good day!" Emma stuttered out as she backed out of the diner. Granny waved to her.

"Yes, you too, dear," she said with a smile. As Emma closed the door, she sighed. "Yes, stupid you are, Master Yoda Swan."

* * *

Emma sped up the highway faster than she'd driven in a long time. Sweat dripped against her forehead, as she found herself running, once again. _You can't do this_—she said to herself—_you can't do this to yourself again. You deserve better and so does she_. But as she tried so hard to convince herself that being with Regina would be wrong, she couldn't help but taste the apple still on her lips.

"Fuck," she said, grabbing for her coffee to rid her mouth of the taste. "Fuck!" she yelled, as the coffee burnt her lips. "Fuck," she whispered, as she realized she was running from the love of her life.

* * *

Regina was surprised when the doorbell rang a few hours later. She was still in her clothes from the previous night, too lost in thoughts to change. She was especially shocked to see Kathryn at the door.

"Dear," she greeted her friend, "I would have thought you'd still be in bed with that dog."

"Oh-kay," Kathryn said, raising her eyebrows, "I see the Evil Queen Regina is here today," she continued, as she walked in. "What happened?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend. "What _always_ happens with her," she hissed, stomping into the kitchen. "I don't even know why I get my hopes up."

Kathryn helped herself to a cup of coffee. "What did she do? I thought you guys were hitting it off so well last night."

"We were!" Regina yelled in anger. "That's the thing—it was going so well, and then we kissed. All night practically!" She was now holding back tears. "We held each other on my lawn until dawn for fuck's sake."

"Oh God," Kathryn said, stroking a now teary eyed Regina.

Regina continued. "And then, I wake up to make her coffee. Kathryn, who the fuck do I ever make coffee for before late morning?" she stopped to ask. Kathryn shook her head, knowing she was surprised she didn't have to make it herself today. "And then, I walk back outside with it and she's gone…just up and left without even saying goodbye."

"Oh, sweetie," Kathryn soothed her sobbing friend. "Come on, let's focus your Halloween party. It's coming up in a few weeks and we still need to plan."

"I don't feel like having it anymore," Regina sniffled.

"Oh no," Kathryn said, shaking her head. "You are having this party. It's the first time you're throwing it since people regained their memories and we've been talking about it since July," she insisted. "And it will not be cancelled just because Emma Swan thinks with her dick and has a fetish for college girls."

Regina laughed at this. "I'm only going if I wear the collared dress from my early years ruling."

"Of course," Kathryn answered. "You will show up whatever animal-lingerie costume her little skank will come up with."

The two women smiled and began making lists in preparation for the party.

* * *

Over at their usual bar a few days after the incident, Emma and Neal sat over a couple of beers. Emma had her head in her hands, while her friend tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe you could call her and tell her you got an emergency call from the station," he suggested. But she shook her head.

"Even then, Regina knows me well enough to know I'd come in and tell her," she sighed. "She knows _exactly_ why I left."

"Maybe not though," he pointed out. She raised an eyebrow, so Neal elaborated. "Maybe she thinks that you only kissed her because you were drunk. Maybe she thinks you regret it."

"But I do," Emma let out.

"Yeah, but not because you don't want her," he corrected her. "You only regret the kiss because you resolved to stay away from each other and now, you caused the very thing stirring up these emotions."

"Thanks, Doctor Freud," Emma spat out bitterly.

"Emma," he sighed, "you've gotta try something. You two need to work this out—whatever it is that's between you."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, gulping her beer, "that's my plan. I'm working it out by ignoring the problem."

Neal shook his head. Emma got up from her stool. "Gotta pee. Be right back." As Emma walked away, Neal eyed her abandoned phone on the table. Quickly, he scrolled through the contacts looking for the number to dial on his own phone.

"Kathryn," he said, "it's Neal. Hey, I need your help with something…"

* * *

A few days later, Emma and Blue returned home after a long day of work. Emma grunted at the pup as the climbed the stairs. He had cost her a bounty when he decided that a nearby tree was more of a threat than her target. He was a long way off from being her partner.

"Hey," Kate said, as she kissed her tired girlfriend and ruffled the fluff on Blue. "Dinner's in the fridge."

Emma didn't say a word—she just went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and her plate. As she threw the dish in the microwave, Kate stepped out into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Emma's waste.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Emma realized she had been silent. She turned and kissed her girlfriend. "No, nothing. Sorry, just a long day."

Kate nodded and went to sit down. Just as Emma's dinner was heated, her phone rang.

"Hmm," she said, surprised to see Kathryn's number appear on the screen. "Hey Kathryn, what's up?"

_"Hi Emma,"_ Kathryn said, _"I don't know if Regina mentioned it to you, but she's having her annual Halloween party next week. I'm in charge of invitations and your name is on the list."_

"Halloween party?" Emma asked, which made Kate look up. "Are you sure I'm invited?"

_"Yes, certain,_" Kathryn said, _"I'm sure Henry will be glad if you come."_

"Hmm," Emma let out, "well, I guess if that's the case."

_"Great. See you Saturday at eight."_

As soon as they hung up, Kate questioned Emma. "A Halloween party?"

"Yeah, apparently," Emma answered. "it's at Regina's."

Kate thought for a moment and then continued. "Well, the band doesn't have any gigs that night, so maybe I'll come with you."

Emma gulped at the thought. "Yeah," she finally said, "that'd be great."

* * *

The following week, Emma found herself driving up to Maine with Kate and Blue. Henry was thrilled that she was coming, even though he wouldn't be at the party. Emma laughed as he had explained that Regina told him it was an "adult party and he wouldn't enjoy it". She found it funny mainly because Henry protested to her, insisting he would enjoy it—after all, the only difference between adult and kid parties, in his words, is that, "adults stay up later…oh, and they kiss too".

When they arrived at the Charming's apartment, Emma took her girlfriend's hand. "You ready for another weekend of fairy tale characters?" she asked.

"Round two, Kate vs. Disney, 3, 2, 1, fight!" she joked, kissing Emma on the lips. "Ready when you are, Baby."

Snow greeted them at the door, excited to see them both. She hugged Kate and told her how beautiful she was. Charming told Emma that Snow really liked Kate's hair. Apparently, it was so much that the last time, she asked him how he thought she'd look with a purple streak.

"Was there much traffic?" Charming asked.

"No, not too bad after we got away from the city," she answered.

"Well good," Snow chimed in, "we need to get ready for the party!"

* * *

During the next hour, the four of them scrambled all over the small apartment as they got themselves ready. In between swapping makeup, passing along accessories and trading hair gel and straighteners, they had all managed to get themselves together on time.

"Baby, can you zip up my dress?" Emma asked her girlfriend, who took off her black gloves to do so.

"Sure thing," she answered, leaning in close to Emma. She then quickly smacked Emma's ass, making her squeak and blush. "It's nice to see you in a dress for once."

"Don't get used to it," she answered, as she held the white feathers needed for her hair.

Charming and Snow emerged from their room to find the two girls in the living room. "Oh, Emma," Snow gasped, "you look absolutely beautiful."

"You do," her father added, as he helped her pin the feathers to her hair.

"I gotta say, guys," Emma said, "if you hadn't stuck me in that tree, I woulda never gotten the name Swan," she said, and pointed to her whole outfit, "and this ensemble wouldn't exist."

"You should thank Regina for that tonight," Kate suggested, only to hear nothing but silence. "Oh…shit, did I say something wrong?"

Charming patted Kate on the back. "No, not at all, Kate." He looked to his wife, hoping his stare would force her mouth to shut from its open position. "Shall we head over?"

Emma wiped out her phone and began typing. "Sure," she said, "I just have to text Ruby to make sure she brought Henry over to Granny's—she's babysitting him tonight."

Snow picked up Blue from the couch. "You do that," she said as she grabbed the leash, "and I'll take this one out one last time for a quick walk."

Emma laughed at her mother as she tried to maneuver the clasp of the leash with her own paws. "Here," she said, clipping it to his collar. As she watched her mother take her dog out in her tiger costume, she sighed. "Only Snow White would dress as a tiger and actually go for cute and furry instead of feline sexy."

Minutes later, with the dog walked and texts sent about Henry, they were off for Regina's party.

* * *

Kathryn came into the kitchen to find Regina still perfecting her batch of cider. She put away her phone and walked over to her friend.

"Ruby's on her way," she said, "she just dropped Henry with her grandmother."

"Perfect," she said, as she looked over to eye Kathryn's costume. "Tell me that your new girlfriend is not a part of your costume."

Kathryn smiled. "It just so happens she is," she said, as she leaned her whip against the counter. Just as Regina opened her mouth, Kathryn answered the question she knew her friend would ask. "And yes, she's wearing a collar."

Kathryn noticed now that Regina was still in her normal clothes. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Regina stirred her cider and tasted a sip from the spoon. "In a minute." But Kathryn took her spoon. "No," she corrected, "Now."

Regina sighed and gave in. Just as she was about to climb the stairs, her friend called to her. "Oh, and make sure to look your best," she hollered, "Emma's coming."

The house echoed with Regina's roar. "WHAT!?"

* * *

About a half hour later, Snow, Charming, Emma and Kate walked up the jack-o-lantern lit path of the mansion. The street had been lined with cars and the low hum of people talking could be heard beneath the tones of Toccata and Fugue. Emma climbed the familiar steps of the house and rang the bell, only to be greeted by….Neal?

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma asked as the zombie dressed Neal welcomed them in.

"Kathryn invited me at the last minute," he said, as he took Kate's coat. "Figured I'd come and then have breakfast with Henry in the morning."

Emma gave him a looming glare. _Something's up_—she thought, but couldn't imagine what it could be. She simply shrugged her shoulders and took her flapper lady's hand, following Neal into the kitchen.

The chatter of the entire house and lawn flowed into Emma's ears as a symphony of white noise. Her eyes shifted and searched from her position, looking for her. Surely she'd be somewhere near Kathryn—the two women never left each other's sides at parties this large. She noticed Kathryn was in the other room, currently whipping a laughing Ruby for the entertainment of others as they delighted in the sexual joke of their costumes. But Regina was nowhere to be found.

"You okay?"

Emma suddenly looked up, startled by the voice of her girlfriend, as she extended her gloved hand to give her some cider.

"Fine," Emma answered. "Just fine."

Kate adjusted her feathered headband. "Really?" she sighed. "Emma Swan—you may think you're all mysterious, but I know that look." Emma tried to look away, but Kate pulled her chin back with her hand. "What's wrong?"

In that moment, Emma could have told her. Hell—Kate would probably understand. She knew from the nature in which the two of them had begun dating that Emma was still hung up on Regina. The worst thing is, Emma knew, was that she'd probably be fine with it. Kate would make some joke about how she may not be the evil queen, but at least she knew about the modern inventions of science. She wouldn't joke in insecurity—though, internally she felt it. She'd do it because it would make Emma laugh and take her mind off of things. She'd do it because she understood.

But instead, noticing Kathryn headed toward her, she wrapped her arms around her young lover's neck. "Just—feeling a bit out of sorts, I guess," she whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Emma!" Kathryn greeted her just as the two broke from their embrace. "And…Kate?! It is Kate, right?"

She had spoken her name as if she wasn't expecting Emma to bring along her girlfriend. Emma saw the look boldly planted on her face. She knew _that_ look—it meant, 'Regina won't be pleased'.

"It is okay that I brought her along, right?" Emma asked. "I mean, I figured it's a party."

Realizing that her stare had cast an unwelcome vibe in Emma's eyes, Kathryn cleared her throat. "Oh, of course it is!" she insisted. "Just wasn't expecting it."

As soon as Snow went toward the dance area with Kate, Emma pulled Kathryn aside. "I'm sorry about Kate," she apologized, "I know this will hurt Regina, but Kate was right there when I got the call and if I said no, I didn't want her to—"

"Suspect anything?" Kathryn asked in a way that sank Emma's underlying guilt further into her heart. She simply refilled her glass of cider and left Emma to feel its pangs.

* * *

Emma downed a glass of cider and quickly poured herself another before joining the men as they talked in the other room. She put on a smile and hoped the alcohol would calm her nerves should she see Regina.

Hook, dressed in attire from his days as a lieutenant, was trying to figure out David's costume. At the same time, Neal attempted explaining the concept of a zombie to Mulan.

"I don't understand the badge, mate," Hook said, poking his hook at David's plastic star pinned to his chest that read 'Sheriff'. "Emma was the sheriff here and she didn't get any star pin."

David laughed, him and Snow having had a bit more knowledge of the outside world, thanks to Emma. "I'm a cowboy, Hook," he explained, "a cheesy one at that."

"Cowboy?!" he raised his eyebrow.

Neal interrupted. "Think of it like a pirate but in the mid-west about a hundred years after you started sailing."

Mulan seemed confused by both ideas. Instead she turned her attention to Emma. "That young maiden you came in with…," she began, "Snow tells me that's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, as the two of them starred at her dancing with her flapper wig and feather band, right next to a furry Snow.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Mulan said, complimenting her and Kate in one breath.

"I know," Emma breathed out. She said this with an ever so slight bit of sorrow to her voice—more guilt. She watched as Kate turned, noticing her eyes. The girl blushed at Emma's adoring gaze. At the end of her dance with Snow, she sauntered over to her admirer, only to be greeted by wolf-whistles from the boys.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around Emma, making her laugh too as they kissed for their viewer's delight.

"Aren't you a lass for sea sick eyes," Hook jested, only to receive a protective knock to his shoulder from David.

"You've met Hook?" Emma asked, still chuckling a bit. Kate took _his_ hand and kissed it.

"Always a pleasure, Captain," she swooned, curtsying to him for fun. But just as the crowd had welcomed Kate over, another stole the attention away, making an even grander entrance. All talking quieted to a low roar as eyes turned to the staircase. They watched her fingers slide down the railing as she slowly descended.

The queen had arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, happy halloween! Thanks for the reviews! As promised, here is the second part of Regina's Halloween party. But before that, a few responses to questions and comments:**

**To those of you who think Emma is being a dick; yeah, she is. However, it won't be one sided...I'll show you a flashback of their relationship and we'll see some of Regina's cruelty as well. **

**To the reviewer who felt Emma is a bit immature; yeah, I agree with you a bit. I think this is actually not completely uncommon in the SQ fandom. However, she's not immature so much as really bad and inexperienced at handling this type of complexity. Emma's instinct is to run, or to try to make things better, but usually I see her as lacking complete foresight...she gets tunnel vision for outcomes and that leads her to make poor choices.**

**To Jade St. Jims, who was curious about Kate's relationship with Hook...just a friendly acquaintance...her kissing his hand before he could do the same is more her demonstrating her ability to handle everyone and their fairytale identities. It's a lot for an outsider to take on; she's self conscious about it, but handles it with finesse. **

**To Mysterio-Lady: Regina is wearing that fabulous red velvet dress that she wore for the promo pictures for season 2 (in her office and standing in front of Emma's bug). I imagine her hair to be shorter though.**

**To Idntknow; Kate does not have a fairytale identity. She's simply a college student who Emma met after moving back to Boston; we'll see how they got together :)**

**A final note: during the tango scene in this chapter, Carlos Gardel's "Por Una Cabeza" ( ** watch?v=ZgcqijaUxdg**) is playing. Check it out.**

**Other than that, enjoy the drama that is chapter 16 of This Remarkable Ride :)**

* * *

With Kate's arm still draped around her neck, Emma turned as she watched Regina make her way down the staircase. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight of her Majesty, as her heels clicked beneath the velvet dress. She red material hugged the contours of her body with grace. With her eyes, Emma traced the velvet upward as it trailed under a fitted outer corset that shimmered against the light of the hallway. A thin transparent bit covered her neckline, giving only a mere suggestion to ignite anyone's fantasies.

"Holy shit," Neal let out, "the queen has arrived."

The music picked up once more as people resumed their conversations. But Emma could only stand mesmerized by Regina, as she mingled in the crowd, all smiles, and thanked guests for coming.

"I guess a flapper is no comparison, eh?" Kate asked, leaning into Emma.

"What?" Emma said, having half heard what Kate had said, given she was still gawking at her ex. "Oh, no," she finally said, turning to Kate, "flappers are more my style."

Kate smiled and kissed Emma passionately before pulling her to the dance floor.

* * *

Regina may have been all smiles, but inside, she was dying. She was sweating with such anxiety over seeing Emma again. _Where is she?_—she thought as she scanned the crowd. But she didn't see the blonde anywhere. Instead, Kathryn found her.

"Hey," she let out, "you finally came down."

"Only after drinking several glasses of wine upstairs," she smiled as she spoke, keeping face as she gave a wave to another guest.

The two of them walked the crowd. "Well, there's something you should know," Kathryn began. "It's Emma. She—". But before she could finish, Regina found herself completely captivated by someone on the dance floor.

Her white dress glistened and shimmered from a distance. It flowed in the most elegant way, allowing her movement such grace. Her neckline plunged to a perfect low cut. Her golden locks were tucked into a bun that let her most beautiful curls wave down the side of her face. It was all held together with the beautiful white feathers of a swan.

Her arm was extended outward. Regina traced it to see—it was attached to the hand of another. As Emma pulled her lover in for a kiss as the ballad's melody played on, Regina put her hand to her lips to hold back her sorrow.

"—She brought Kate."

* * *

Snow, from the warm embrace of Charming's arms as they swayed, saw the entire scene play out. Including when Regina walked away from Kathryn. As the song came to an end, she pulled from David.

"I should go talk to her," she said.

Her husband nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Snow quickly moved through the crowd to follow Regina out to the apple tree. She approached slowly, hearing Regina suppress her sobs into her hands.

"Hey," Snow said warmly, as she stroked Regina's arm. Regina looked to her, a bit started, and then eyed her outfit.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?!" she asked. "Oh, a fuzzy, cute animal—I am _so_ surprised!"

Snow laughed at her snide remark, and proceeded to rub Regina's arm in comfort.

"I didn't even want her to come," Regina said finally, "and then I get surprised by her kissing her juvenile girlfriend?!"

"I know," Snow said, "I thought Emma would have the decency not to bring her."

Regina turned to Snow, surprised by the remark. "Why would you say that?"

"Really, Regina?" Snow widened her eyes. "Everyone knows you still have feelings for one another." Snow let a moment pass. "Quite honestly, I think she was a fool for leaving you."

Regina gasped a bit. "Really? This…coming from you?"

"Yes," Snow laughed a bit as she sighed. "She lost the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Regina sighed, regaining her strength, "but I'll tell you one part of that is correct—she lost me."

Snow eyed her again. "Really, Regina? She's lost you for good, eh?" She shook her head. "So if that's true, why are you crying?"

Regina froze for a moment, unable to move or say another word. But she didn't need to. She allowed Snow to wrap her arms around her and hug her in a warm embrace.

* * *

As Emma continued to frantically glance around the house, her nervous behavior became apparent to Neal as well. He saw Kate leave her side, walking into the other room with Ruby. He left Belle and his father to approach her.

"Hey there," he said, patting her on the back, "you okay?"

She looked up to him and narrowed her gaze. "You know full well that I'm not."

Neal sighed, wishing he had the solution to Emma's problem. "Why'd you come if you knew it would make you miserable?" he asked. "And why'd you bring Kate?"

She shrugged a bit. "I came because—," she hesitated before admitting the truth, "—I can't stop. I can't not need to be around her," she said. Before Neal could respond, she continued. "And yes, I'm fully aware how unhealthy that is, but forgive me, I'm having a bit of trouble keeping myself in check." Emma rambled all of this off, feeling the incredible urge to smoke a cigarette. "As for Kate, I didn't want to not invite her and have it look like something that it's not."

Neal scratched his light stubble as Emma tried to stop herself from lighting a smoke right in Regina's house. "Something that it's not," he repeated her words, "are you sure it's not something?"

Emma tensed her muscles. "I'm not sure."

"Well," he said, as he heard the opening of a melancholic tango play, "only one way to find out."

"How?"

Neal simply pointed to the regal woman who was now sitting on the side alone. She was watching partners walk hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Maybe," he suggested, "maybe you need to talk to her—not with words, maybe with movement." As Neal voiced his idea, he grabbed Emma's hand and led her straight to Regina.

"Neal!" she cried in protest, just as they had caught Regina's attention. But he pushed her. "Go."

Emma caught herself from his push, as she nearly landed in Regina's lap. Regina looked puzzled.

"Ms. Swan, what—?" but before she could ask her question, Emma took a breath and confidently extended her hand. Regina stared at her fingers for a moment, not wanting to give in. But she saw Neal plead silently from behind Emma. She rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly placed her palm to Emma's.

* * *

The two of them slid graciously toward the dance floor. Emma led her, walking backwards, never removing her gaze from Regina's eyes. Upon reaching the floor, Emma moved swiftly, placing Regina's arm on her shoulder, palming their other hands in a tight clasp and pressed her free hand just above the arch of Regina's back. They were a picture of the tango's alluring embrace. Emma now moved forward, guiding them to walk the line of the dance. They zig zagged seamlessly to shift direction.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked finally.

Emma led her into a two-step pivot turn. "Kathryn invited me," she answered when the two were once more face to face.

"That doesn't answer my question," she muttered, clasping Emma's hand tighter.

Emma shifted quickly, side stepping as she went. "You know why I'm here."

Regina glared at her. "How can you do this?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as the two walked down the line once more.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Regina shouted in a whisper.

Emma spun her away. Regina turned back, gripping Emma's shoulders with a burning fury. As the ostinato of the song's melody looped once more, they swept through the dance, repeating harsh words and stern moves.

"If you're referring to what happened a few weeks ago," Emma finally suggested as she glided them through a fallaway turn, "I have a good reason for leaving the way I did."

"Oh," Regina sneered, "is that so?" She shifted them back to promenade. "Care to explain?"

"Yes," Emma sighed, as she pulled them closer after another pivot. "If I had stayed—hell, even if I came inside to tell you I needed to leave…," she took a sweet breath, looking Regina in the eye, "I wouldn't have been able to leave you."

Regina looked mildly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Regina," Emma said, as the melody carried on with their turns, "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let us walk down this road again." She sighed as they slowed to an endless turn around one another. "But honestly, I'm having trouble keeping that promise. I can't stop thinking about you…and I haven't decided whether or not I want to stop."

The words hit Regina like the waves of a cold, frozen ocean. She stared at Emma for the longest moment. She only listened as the song's melody carried on, telling the tribulations of their love it seemed. She moved both hands to Emma's cheeks, allowing them to slowly wrap around her neck. Allowing herself to feel the warmth of Emma's flesh with her advancing touches, she leaned in, resting her nose near to Emma's. After a moment of lingering, Regina kissed Emma.

The warmth of their kiss was broken soon enough. Regina raised her hand, knowing everything was wrong. Anger consumed her. She broke free and slapped Emma across the face, leaving her holding her reddened cheek as she fled the room in tears.

* * *

Snow and Charming had seen the entire dance from the side lines—along with most of the other guests. Snow dropped her jaw at the sight of Regina leaving the room.

"Holy—"

"—fuck," Charming said, finishing the sentiment.

Hook scratched his hook to his chin. "Well, that was—," he began, only to realize he didn't have words for what had just happened. None of them really did.

"What did I miss?" Kate asked, as she rejoined the group after using the bathroom.

Neal, whose mouth was still agape and eyes were still on a completely distraught Emma, answered the girl. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Before Kate could see how broken her girlfriend was, Ruby swooped in, sensing a need for distraction. "Hey," she said, "I've been looking for you. Em said you brought your guitar?"

"Yeah," she answered, a bit of confusion in her voice as to why Ruby was asking now. "It's in the bug."

"Oh, sweet, can I see it?" she asked eagerly, swinging her arm around Kate to guide her to the car. She caught Kathryn before they left. "Make sure your friend doesn't murder mine, yeah?"

Kathryn nodded, patting Ruby on the shoulder as a thank you for distracting the last person who needed to see the drama that certainly was just beginning.

* * *

Emma stood still on the dance floor, unable to move any bit of her body. Neal rushed to her side and tried to comfort her. But as soon as his touch hit her back, she flinched, pulling away.

"I just need to be alone right now," she said, and fled to the backyard. But he knew that's not what she meant. What she meant was that she needed to go after Regina.

The night air was cool on her hot face. She pulled out a cigarette, placing her pack on the railing, and lit it up.

"Fuck," she said aloud into the night air. At the sound of her voice, the shadow that she knew was there emerged from beneath the apple tree.

"You need to leave," Regina said. Emma remained silent, unsure of how to respond. Regina continued. "And I don't mean the party," she said, "I mean town. I mean you need to stay away from here."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma whispered as she exhaled.

"Ridiculous?" Regina echoed her word. "Is it so ridiculous to ask you to leave this place and stop coming back just to keep hurting me?!"

"We hurt each other," Emma tried to defend herself, but Regina didn't have it.

"WE?!" she screamed into the night air. "It's been YOU who's pursued me. YOU who fucking kissed me that night. YOU who fucking left the next morning without saying goodbye!"

She was beginning to feel herself choke up, so she cleared her throat, to regain her strength. "It was YOU who brought your girlfriend here and kissed her right in front of me. Did you really think that wasn't going to hurt me?!"

Emma knew better. But in this moment, she felt weak. She was losing a battle—not to Regina, but rather to common sense forces that it would seem wished to fate them as enemies once more. She fought back.

"Really!?" she yelled back. "Since when did you get a pure heart again?! Last time I recall, you didn't care about whether or not your insults hurt me!" she screamed, draining her voice as she ashed her cigarette. "You didn't fucking care when every word that came out of your mouth was a critique! I wasn't good enough, not smart enough, not ambitious enough—," Emma cried. "I was a shitty mother and I guess an even shittier lover, because you sure as hell had remarks to say about that too."

The anger boiled over on Regina's face. But Emma kept speaking. "You wanna know why we broke up? For all of those reasons—I couldn't stand sleeping next to someone as heartless as the Evil Queen."

The expression on Regina's face shifted. The anger hadn't disappeared, but a different emotion had joined the mix. It was one that Emma couldn't define. She saw pain. And as heavy this emotional pain was, it didn't compare to the physical bit that washed over Regina in that moment. She pressed her hand to her chest. Emma was confused by the gesture, but then saw that Regina's fingers were curling at the edge as she clutched the velvet dress. Suddenly, the pain took hold of Regina and Emma watched as she collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks again for the amazing reviews! I know people are frustrated by the angst and Emma, but this is a slow burn swanqueen. I think it's easy to place blame with Emma at this point because we've yet to see Regina's flaws; don't worry, that was intentional :) as far as finding out what's wrong with Regina, I'm sorry to tell you that it will be a little while longer. However, there is a clue in the fic, somewhere in these chapters, and yet no one's picked up on it yet...hmmm... ;) **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter seventeen!**

* * *

The party guests tried to ignore the yelling and ranting echoing from the backyard. But everyone who was still near the dance floor heard the roars coming from Regina and Emma. It was a surprise to them when the sudden shift to silence came.

Moments later, Emma burst through the door. She had Regina cradled in her arms and frantically cried for help. Kathryn and Snow rushed to her side.

"What happened?!" Snow asked.

"I don't know," Emma said, exasperated, "one minute we were fighting, the next she was holding her chest and suddenly collapsed."

Kathryn interrupted. "We need to get her to the hospital now," she said sternly. For a moment, Emma contemplated the assertion of her tone, as if there was more that Kathryn knew. But she had no time for such thinking. David led them to his truck and opened the passenger door for Emma to slide in, still holding Regina.

Emma cranked down the window of David's truck. "When you see Kate, tell her where I went," she said to her mother as David started the engine.

"What about Henry?" her mother asked. "Should I get him from Granny's?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "he'll be fine there and I don't want to worry him. Just keep everyone calm."

Snow nodded and then watched her husband drive off in a hurry with the women. She held her hands, clasped together, to her lips. Kathryn sighed, and immediately went in to the upstairs of the house.

* * *

As Emma and David stormed through the emergency room doors, all eyes were on them. The nurses rushed to get Regina on a bed. They scurried around her, checking vitals and attaching an oxygen mask. Before Emma could think, they were rushing her into the back. But as soon as she tried to follow, a nurse stopped her.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"Well, no, but—," Emma tried to explain, but the nurse interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but only family members can go back there," she said in her superior tone.

"She's the mother of my son!" Emma cried insistently. But the nurse wouldn't have it.

"I'm sorry, but—"

"—But you're going to let her through," David announced, as he stepped forward, "And that is an order from your former Prince."

She nodded, and stepped aside, allowing them both to pass. As soon as they were through the doors, Emma looked to her father.

"I thought you didn't like throwing your royal power around," she said.

He shrugged. "There's a time and a place for it."

* * *

Emma and David waited for nearly a half hour. They switched between pacing, sitting, and harassing every nurse who walked by for a status update on Regina. But there were no answers. Emma was surprised when Kathryn showed up, carrying a black bag that vaguely looked familiar.

"Do we know anything yet?" she asked.

"No," David sighed, "haven't heard a thing."

Kathryn took notice of a nurse walking by and caught her attention. "Where's Doctor Whale?" she asked.

"He's in-between patients right now," she answered, "is there something you need?"

"Yes," she said, ignoring the looks from David and Emma, "I need to speak with him. Urgently." The nurse gave her a puzzled look, but Kathryn explained further. "I'm Regina Mills' emergency contact and I have information he should be aware of with regard to her care."

The nurse studied Kathryn's demanding expression before nodding. "Come with me," she said. Just as Emma tried to follow, Kathryn put her hand out to stop her.

"Emma—," she said, pausing, as if there was more to the statement. But she said nothing further, and simply walked away, making it clear that she was not welcome.

"What was that about?" David asked Emma, after Kathryn and the nurse were a distance away.

"I have no idea."

* * *

When they grew tired of pacing, Emma and David slouched on the floor against a wall. Emma began anxiously pulling at the feathers in her hair while David rotated his cowboy hat around his bent knee.

"So," he began, "are you ever going to tell me what it was that you two were fighting about?"

Emma groaned. She knew this was coming. "She was angry with me for the way I left last time…"

"Right—," David said slowly. "And how exactly did you leave last time?"

Emma didn't want to answer at first, worried about the judgment her father would hold against her. But he spoke first.

"I know you and her went on a double date with Kathryn and Ruby," he said. She dropped her jaw a bit, wondering how he knew. "Henry was excited about it and mentioned it during a riding lesson."

"Oh—," Emma sighed. David nudged her. "You can tell me, Emma."

Seeing that her father's tone was genuine and free of judgment, Emma told him. "It was a good night," she said, "Really good. I went home with her—," before David could arch an eyebrow, she clarified, "we didn't sleep together or anything. But we did kiss. All night. And…"

"And?" he asked.

"And—I told her that I loved her."

David's eyes widened.

"It wasn't like that," she said. "It was just this cute little thing we used to say to each other."

"Still," he pushed her, "you said the words."

Emma nodded silently. "But I started to think how wrong it was for us, you know?" she finally said, "I mean, we are bad together!" David nodded a bit, not in agreement, but in acknowledgement of the damage each of them had caused the other. Emma continued, "So, in the morning, when she went in to make coffee, I just freaked," she said blatantly, "I just left without saying a word."

David remained silent for a moment, as he thought about what would be best to say. "And what about Kate?" he asked. "Did you tell her?"

"No," Emma shook her head in shame. "I don't know, I mean—"

"Are you happy with her?" David asked. "Are you happy with Kate?"

Emma sat in silence for a moment. "Kate is a wonderful person who pushed her way into my life and my heart at a time when I refused to let anyone in," she said, as they both laughed, knowing the story. "She's brilliant, funny and mature for her age. She accepts my baggage and she's good with my kid. She gets me. But…"

"Not the way Regina gets you?" David completed her thought.

"Yeah," she nodded. "How did—?"

"Because," he sighed, "that's exactly how I felt about your mother."

Emma choked a bit on her emotions. "But you and Mom, you guys haven't hurt each other the way Regina and I have. I mean, we just keep breaking each other," Emma exclaimed. "Don't you think there ever comes a point when the pieces can't be put back together?"

In that moment, Emma remembered how Regina shattered her down to tiny pieces.

* * *

_Emma hadn't noticed how long it had been dark outside. She was distracting herself with online games and comic books throughout her shift. When the only call she received was from Granny, asking if she could pick up an intoxicated Leroy, it was easy to fall into a trance of distraction to avoid brain death. She barely heard the clacking of Regina's stilettos, as she was too busy trying to beat her high score._

_"Hard at work, I see?" Regina asked._

_"Regina," Emma said, "if you're going to complain about me not doing paperwork—"_

_Regina cut her off. "Emma, I'm not here as your boss," she said, snatching Emma's phone from her grip. "I'm here as your girlfriend. Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_Emma looked at the clock. It read 12:30 in the morning. Her shift ended an hour beforehand. _

_"Shit."_

_Regina nodded. But Emma had an immediate response. "What? You stay late at the office all the time!" she cried._

_"Yes dear, I do," Regina answered, "but when I do, it's because I've got a mountain of work to tackle. And I don't enjoy it. But it's called being productive and getting work done. You on the other hand—"_

_"What?" Emma cried, still on the defense. "I'm productive!" she said, pointing to a small stack of paperwork. "That's all done!"_

_"That's not what I mean, Emma," Regina sighed, as she rubbed her temples. "Have you even bothered to check the job websites for higher ranking positions in the nearby cities, like we agreed you would?"_

_Emma groaned and Regina had her answer. "Emma, when are you going to grow up and get some ambition?!"_

_"I'm fine with this job."_

_"Really?!" Regina yelled. "You're fine being the Sheriff of a fake town that has virtually no crime, filling out paperwork a five-year-old could handle, sitting here eating donuts," she said, pointing to the box that Emma had polished off, and then to Emma's tiny paunch, pronounced from being full, "and getting fat and lazy?!"_

_Emma wasn't sure what to be insulted by first. Regina had insulted her ambition, career, intelligence, and weight in one sentence. She wasn't quite sure what to say._

_"What do you want from me, Regina?" she asked boldly. "Do you want anything? Hmm?" she asked, raising her voice a bit more. "Because from that, it seems like nothing about me is particularly appealing to you."_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" Regina scoffed. "I want you—I just want you to…I don't know, want better for yourself!"_

_"So I'm not good enough for you?"_

_"No—I wasn't—,"_

_"I'm not good enough for you," Emma repeated. "You want me to be a better person. Be more successful. Make more money. Be worthier of sharing your bed." At this, Regina remained silent. "Just say it, Regina," Emma let out nonchalantly, "I'm not up to the queen's standards."_

_Regina stayed silent for another moment. "I don't think it's a crime for me to want better." The look on her face was cold. Had Emma stared at it for a moment longer, perhaps she would have noticed the walls Regina had put up. But she walked out of the office. She didn't return to the mansion that night._

* * *

Emma remembered how cold that night felt. It wasn't as though it was the first time she realized Regina thought less of her. That dynamic existed between them from day one. But that night was the first time they had both verbally confirmed it. It created one of the many rifts that tore them apart.

* * *

_ Emma threw her jacket on the bed after a long day at work. Regina looked up for a moment, and then instantly back to her book._

_"You're going to hang that up, aren't you?" she asked without removing her eyes from the page._

_"Sorry," Emma said, grabbing a hanger for the coat, "just had a long day."_

_Regina looked at her, but didn't say a word._

_Emma began pulling off her boots as she sat on the bed. "Jefferson was giving Grace's family more trouble about getting her back, and they called me over to collect him," she said._

_"And?" Regina asked, still reading her book._

_"He was a little belligerent," she said, "when I tried to explain that her parents had filed for a restraining order, and told him he was probably scaring Grace, he told me that I had no right to say anything," Emma said as she threw her boots off to the side. "He said that I knew nothing about family, and how could I know what it's like to want your child back, when, after all, I gave mine up."_

_"Well," Regina said, putting her book down, "I do see his point."_

_"Are you serious right now?!"_

_Regina removed her glasses and held the frames from one of the arms. "Yes, I am," she said. "Are you denying that he was lying when he said you grew up without a family?"_

_"That's not what he said—"_

_"But inherently," Regina pointed out, "what he meant is that you, having grown up without your parents, can't understand what it's like to have that familial bond."_

_"I can't believe you're saying this right now," Emma groaned. "And Henry? Do you think he was right about Henry?!"_

_"Well," Regina said as she sat up more in the bed, "you did give him up. Jefferson never gave Grace up—that wasn't his choice."_

_"I did it to give him his best chance!"_

_Regina sighed, as if she was reasoning with someone whose emotional response was irrational. "I'm sure you did," she said, "but that doesn't change the fact that you cannot understand what Jefferson is going through right now."_

_"You know he decked me in the face..?" Emma asked, pointed to the bruise. She was begging for Regina to take her side._

_Regina looked up at the wound. "Honestly, dear, if I were Jefferson, I would have done the same."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_Regina laughed lightly and tried to stroke Emma, but Emma pulled away. "Dear, Jefferson's delusional!" she sighed. "What does this matter anyway?"_

_Emma was angry and felt betrayed. "I thought it did, but what really matters is how you're reacting."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" Regina asked, oblivious to Emma's needs._

_"God damn it, Regina," she said, as she grabbed a pillow and prepared to go downstairs to the couch. "Why can't you ever just be in my corner?"_

_It didn't register with Regina, as she watched Emma leave the room, that maybe for once, the Savior needed some rescuing._

* * *

Emma's reflections were interrupted when her father reached out his hand. He held hers, and gently shook it to comfort her. She looked over to him, trying to hold back tears.

"I know Regina hurt you," he said, "and I know you hurt her. But what I know about the two of you is that every time you hurt each other, it's usually about something deeper."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Charming ruffled the hair on his head. "Well, it's not like you guys don't care about each other," he said. "And when you do hurt each other, it seems like it's usually not intentional—in fact, usually the one doing the hurting is also trying to do something positive—however distorted their view is."

"Well, that's great," Emma said, sarcastically, "but we still sucked together."

"No," Charming shook his head. "I saw you guys at your best—that—was true love. You two just sucked at communicating." He smiled at his daughter. "And I thought lesbians were supposed to be good at talking about emotions," he joked. Emma playfully shoved him as he laughed.

"Seriously, right?" she answered.

"Emma," he said, still holding her hand, "I think the pieces can always be glued back together—if you know why you're trying to reassemble the whole." She gave him a look, but he just smiled. "Think about it."

Before Emma could respond to her father, a nurse emerged. She and Charming stood up as the nurse addressed them.

"How's Regina?" Emma asked.

"She's doing better," the nurse said. "We expect her to wake up soon."

"What exactly happened?" Charming asked.

The nurse cleared her throat. "It would seem that Regina simply passed out. The tests are inconclusive as to indicate a precise reason. Our best guess is that she was under stress or didn't have enough nutrients in her system," the nurse explained. "A combination of both can easily lead to fainting spells."

"And is there any indication of a more severe problem?" Emma asked.

"You'll have to speak with the doctors about the details," she said, "but as of now, there's nothing to indicate that it was anything more severe."

Emma sighed heavily in relief. The nurse gestured with an open arm. "You can see her if you like," she said, and with a nod from Emma, she led her back to Regina's room.

* * *

The sound of the heartbeat monitor was the first thing she noticed when she entered the room. Regina's eyes were shut—she looked peaceful as she rested. Emma took the chair, near to the bed already. Kathryn must have moved it there—she must have missed her leave on the way in. Regina's hand was resting against her side. Emma took it in hers and held it to her lip.

Just then, Regina's eyes began to flutter. "Emma..?" she said in a soft voice. "What are you doing here?"

Emma laughed a bit against her tears. "Well, considering you fainted in the middle of me yelling at you, I only thought it'd be right," she said.

Regina smiled. "I'm pretty sure I was yelling at you too."

"How are you feeling?"

Regina groaned a bit. "Tired," she said, "Still drunk."

"Ha," Emma laughed, "I think you had one too many."

Regina arched her eyebrow. "It's your fault," she scoffed. "I had to drink to tolerate your presence at my party."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "You invited me, didn't you?"

The brunette shook her head. "That was Kathryn's doing," she sighed. "I believe your dark little friend, Baelfire, had something to do with it as well."

"Fuck," Emma gasped. "Sneaky little shit—I knew he was up to something when I saw he was here." She looked into Regina's tired eyes. "I'm really sorry, Regina," she said. "If I knew that you didn't invite me, I wouldn't—"

"Emma," Regina interrupted, "it's not a problem. I was joking." Emma knew from what had transpired earlier that she wasn't truly joking. After a few moments, Emma spoke again.

"You really had me scared, ya know?" she said in a low tone.

"Why would you be scared for me?" Regina asked.

This time Emma arched her eyebrow. "Really? You're going to sit there in that damn hospital bed, pretending like it's shocking that I care about you?" she said, whit dripping from her tone. She looked to Regina, who still seemed unsure of Emma's disposition. "Regina," she said in a hoarse voice, just above a whisper, "if anything were to ever happen to you—I don't know what I'd do."

Regina still heard her words with some surprise and startle. It alarmed her, for some reason. Did she really mean this much to Emma? But before she had time to contemplate it further, she saw Emma was leaning in closer. She put up her hand to stop her from stroking her hair.

"Emma," she said, "in the words you once said," she paused, having trouble forcing herself to continue, "whatever is between us needs to end, because yes," she nodded, despite Emma's shaking of her head, "what we're doing is a problem."

Emma choked back tears as she pressed her forehead to Regina's. Regina rand her hand through Emma's hair. "You're here now, and you're getting caught in the moment," Regina assured her, "like we always do. Well, I'm saying no more."

Emma wanted to fight. She wanted to say any of the things her father had said minutes ago. But Regina's face was stern. She was asking Emma to let her go.

"What do you need from me?" Emma asked.

"I need you to go back to Boston," she said. "I can hire someone to drive Henry on weekends he wants to visit you, but I need you to stop coming back here." Emma could tell her voice was pleading for her to listen.

And so, she did. Emma let go of Regina's hand, allowing it to fall gently back to the bed. She exited the room slowly, wanting to savor her last moments with Regina. But for once, she was going to do as her queen desired.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate the praise as well as the critiques of Emma's character; the later has really reminded me to think out my choices and understand my motivations as a writer and my characters' motivations in their actions. When I began this fic, I wanted to highlight the part of Emma that is mildly oblivious and doesn't believe or see what's in front of her...I don't see that so much as immaturity, but more a maladaptive mechanism for defending herself...if readers see her as immature, I'm okay with that, because I think she can be at times...doesn't mean it's a bad thing... all that being said, seriously, thank you for the insights and critiques; they've helped.**

**Hahaha...the guest who thought Kate was "me" ...that's funny, and flattering, but nah, she's not. If anything, she's like the perfect rockstar, genius girlfriend I wish I had :)**

**You will find out what's up with Regina...at some point. I promise. But not yet. Again, there is a clue awhile back...some have tried to guess, but no one's mentioned it yet ;)**

**Anyway, keep your thoughts coming; I love hearing them. Thanks for enduring the bumps and windy road on this remarkable ride; I hope you stay along for the trip. Enjoy chapter 18 :D**

* * *

The drive back to Boston was relatively quiet in terms of conversation. Kate knew Emma didn't want to talk, so she popped in a mixed CD for them to enjoy. But Emma's mind wasn't on the lyrics or tune of the music. It was still lingering in the hospital room in Storybrooke.

But things got better. Over the next couple of weeks, she went out with Neal to lift her spirits. They had many conversations, teasing out the details of what had happened, and more importantly, where things were going. Neal, in interest of keeping Emma from tumbling into depression, convinced her to let go—to try and make things work with Kate. After all, Kate understood her and they hit it off well. Emma told herself that her father was wrong. There was no such thing as true love; relationships worked better when they were ones made out of convenience.

And so, she did spend more time with Kate. They went to dinner, took Blue for walks in the park, went to museums—they enjoyed each other's company. Emma told herself that one day it'd feel right. Every day got better. She was beginning to feel a greater fondness for Kate that almost felt like love. It almost felt normal. It almost felt right.

It was the night time that was most difficult. Emma would lie wide awake, just staring at Kate. It was as if she felt that one day, she'd find herself looking at someone whom she truly loved. She had to hold onto that hope. But for now, that day didn't feel near.

She woke up late one morning after a restless night to Blue pawing at her arm. Emma opened her eyes slowly to stare at the dog.

"Nnnooo!" she moaned, but Blue just whimpered. He had something in his mouth. She looked closer just as he dropped the apple he had stolen from the fruit bowl, nudging her to throw it for him.

"Blue!" she cried at the reminder of her night with Regina. But he whimpered more, causing her to give in and toss the apple.

As the pup lunged off to chase the apple, Emma checked her phone. She had a new text message from Ruby.

_Hey, did you check your mail yet?!_

She was somewhat confused, as it still felt too early to process. She typed back. _No, should I be expecting something?_

The response was instantaneous. _Yes. Call me after you check the mail!_

Emma walked into the kitchen passed Blue, who was now holding the apple in-between his paws, gnawing it to death. She put on a pot of coffee and saw that Kate had brought in the mail. She thumbed through it as the coffee pot gurgled, and found the letter Ruby was referencing. She saw the return address listed was Kathryn's. She ripped the envelope and pulled out the invitation.

_ You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_

_ Ms. Kathryn Nolan_

_ Ms. Ruby Lucas_

_ On Saturday afternoon_

_ November the 16__th_

_ At 3 p.m._

_ 125 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine_

_ Reception to follow at Granny Lucas's Diner_

Emma chuckled to herself. "That was fast," she said aloud as she pulled up Ruby's contact and dialed.

_"Hey!"_ Ruby said excitedly when she answered. _"Did you get it?"_

"Yeah," Emma answered. "That was pretty quick."

"Yeah, well—," Ruby stumbled, as if she was hiding something, but she just dodged the subject. "So I was hoping you'd be me best man..?"

Emma sighed. "As much as I'd love to, Rubes, you know I can't," she said. "I promised Regina I'd stay out of Storybrooke."

"Oh, she knows already," Ruby answered. "Kathryn asked her if it'd be okay with her, and she said it'd be fine if you were there."

"Really?!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Em," Ruby said, shutting her down. "This is a special occasion—and it took some begging on my end."

"Oh," Emma sighed in slight disappointment. "Well, thanks, Rubes. I guess I'll be there."

"Great, you'll just need to come that week to be there for some minor wedding planning stuff," she explained. "Think you can get off work?"

Emma groaned a bit. "I think I could swing something."

"Awesome! I'll see you in like…ha, a few days!" Ruby joked just before she hung up.

"Yep," Emma smirked to herself as she hung up the phone. "She totally knocked up Kathryn."

* * *

Kathryn and Regina sat at the brunette's kitchen table, thumbing through the pages of various wedding and bridal magazines. As they flagged different pages that caught their attention, they discussed matters of the upcoming event.

"Seriously, Regina," Kathryn said sternly, "no one else knows—we haven't even told Ruby's grandmother."

"Ha," Regina laughed, "you're just lucky that you're the one that got pregnant. Can you imagine Eugenia Lucas coming after you with a shot gun?"

Kathryn shoved Regina playfully. "Ruby's just lucky that my father is still in the Enchanted Forrest."

Regina came to a page in the book she was currently looking at and just stopped. She stared longingly at the image of a trumpet cut white gown. She ran her fingers over the image, tracing from the scalloped dipped neckline, twirling around the crisscrossed back, and finally down and out to the end of the long train. She remained silent as she did, but Kathryn read her mind.

"I never liked my wedding dress," Regina finally said. "The dress was breathtaking. But when I put it on, it felt like I was being imprisoned. I knew I was going to marry a man whom I didn't love." She sighed as Kathryn listened. "When I made the curse, I hoped that maybe one day, I'd meet someone new—someone I'd marry while wearing a dress that I chose—"

"Regina," Kathryn said while placing her hand on top of the brunette's. "It's not too late."

Regina sighed once more. "Kathryn, I've met that person," she said, without needing to utter Emma's name, "but I know we'll never be married—it's just not meant to be."

For a moment, Regina seemed content with the idea that whatever had been between her and Emma was over, at her wishes. She seemed resolute in claiming it was not meant to be. But then, she made a scowl on her face.

"You know, that idiot hasn't even tried to call me?!" she exclaimed.

"Who, Emma?" Kathryn asked, and Regina simply raised her brow, astounded that she'd have to ask.

"Not once," Regina continued. "Not my cell, not my office phone. Hell, she didn't even e-mail me!"

Kathryn scratched her head for a moment. "I'm sorry, Regina," she said, "but isn't that what you asked for?"

"I didn't expect her to listen!" Regina cried and then groaned in frustration.

"Regina," Kathryn said slowly, "you're mad at her for respecting your wishes—"

"Name one other time she actually did what I asked her to..?"

Kathryn sighed. "That's not the point." As she watched the brunette fume, working her anger up into a heap, she laughed. "You know, maybe you guys really shouldn't be together—"

Regina, who was now pacing, stopped to look at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's not just Emma who does hurtful things." Regina looked confused, so Kathryn continued. "You kiss her one minute, insult her the next. You let her kiss you when you promised yourself you wouldn't," she said, pausing for a breath. "You fight with her passionately—so much that it makes you want to kiss her again—and you blame her when she picks up on the cue. And then, to top it all off, when you tell her to leave, and she _actually does—_what do you do? You get yourself all worked up and angry that she hasn't disrespected your wishes!"

Regina couldn't think of a single word to say in response. She just let her mouth go slightly ajar. But Kathryn wasn't finished. "You think you're all high and mighty—the mature one. But Regina, you haven't changed how you treat her! You still insult her parenting abilities—you don't respect her as an equal partner," she said, "that's why you're not together. Not because she hurt you. Not because she has a girlfriend. It's because you don't treat her as an equal, and hell, a queen could never be partners with someone she treats like a lowly serf."

Regina still remained silent. She became lost in thought. As silly as it may be, it had never occurred to her that she treated Emma so poorly. Yes, she was aware that she made snarky comments, but Emma knew those were just her defenses, right? Surely she couldn't have been hurt by them. Heavens knows she always had a quick response. Had she really hurt Emma?

"I'm sorry, Regina," Kathryn said. "It must be the hormones."

"No," Regina said, and then smiled. "Don't be—you're right." She quickly shook her head, not wanting to dote on the matter. She pulled out another dress catalogue. "Now let's have another look at the one with the ball gown waist, shall we?"

* * *

"So you're really going back to Storybrooke?"

Neal sat on the couch in Emma's apartment, drinking a beer, as she packed once again for the town she'd been hoping to escape.

"Don't give me that look," she said, pointing at Neal. "This is for Ruby's wedding and Regina knows I'll be there."

Neal shook his head and turned to the pup, sitting beside him. "Emma's a silly human, isn't she, boy?" Neal said to the puppy, who responded by putting a paw on his lap.

"Nothing's going to happen," she defended herself, "I know that. This is strictly friend business."

"Uh huh," he nodded as he tipped back his bottle. "Yep, let me see—a whole week planning Ruby's wedding, alongside Regina. Looking at dresses, picking out flowers," he rattled off. "Tell me how the sex is when you get back."

"Neal!" Emma cried as she threw a shoe at him playfully. He ducked and laughed. "Stop distracting me, I need your help," she said. He simply rolled his eyes, knowing full well that they were both aware that Emma had one thing on her mind. She picked up two different bras to show him. "Now tell me—the black or the red?"

* * *

As Emma parked the bug outside of her parent's apartment, after a long drive, she was surprised to see Henry running out the door to greet her. She opened the door for Blue, and sure enough, he bolted toward Henry, wagging his tail as he went.

"Hey boy!" Henry greeted the dog and ruffled his fluffy fur.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Emma asked, as she got her duffle bag from the back seat.

"Mom told me you were coming today, so I asked if I could head over here and she said yes," he explained. He came in for a hug. "I missed you."

Emma laughed, lacing her fingers in his hair. "It's only been like a week and a half!"

"I know," he sighed, "but when you and Mom got into that fight last time, I was worried I wouldn't see you anymore."

"Henry," she said, cupping his chin with her hand. "You know that after all we've been through, your Mom wouldn't keep you from me."

He nodded as they headed up the stairs. She waited before asking. "So, your mom—she's been talking about me?" Henry just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the apartment.

Blue pushed forward, looking eagerly around the rooms for Snow. Emma and Henry laughed as he sniffed the couch, carpet and even put his paw on the window sill to sniff the flowers, thinking it was her. But as soon as he heard her voice, he hopped down and yelped at the pixie cut brunette.

"Hey," she said to Emma, "you finally got here."

"I know, I'm sorry," Emma said, as Snow acknowledged the whimpering pup with a scratch behind his ear. "Traffic was awful."

"Well put down your things quickly," she sighed, "we've got to meet the girls at the shop for dress and tux fittings in fifteen minutes."

* * *

The Charmings, Emma and Henry arrived at the tailor shop to see that Belle, Ruby and Kathryn were there waiting. Gold ushered David and Henry over to the men's dressing rooms while Ruby gave Emma a hug and showed her the dresses. As they unwrapped the gowns from their protective sheaths, Emma looked around and noticed they were missing someone.

"Hey Kathryn," Emma said. "Where's Regina?"

Kathryn looked a bit nervous. "Oh, she said she'd be running late—she had another out of town meeting."

"Hmm," Emma said under her breath. _What was someone who generally didn't interact with the outside world doing at all of these out of town meetings?—_she thought. She would have contemplated it more if she hadn't been interrupted by Ruby.

"Oh, Emma," she said, taking the dress from Ruby's hand, "that's not for you. I figured you'd be better in a tux, considering you're my best man."

"Oh, okay," Emma nodded, taking the suit instead, "works for me."

* * *

After nearly a half hour of hearing the other ladies bicker and squabble as they had their dresses tailored, Emma made her way behind a closed curtain with her tux. She pulled her sweater up over her head and shimmied off her pants. As she slid her legs into the pants of the tux, pulling them up, she heard the bell on the shop door ring. That could only mean one thing.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard Regina call out to the others as they greeted her. Emma continued, buttoning up her crisp, white shirt. She hoped Regina would be in her fitting room by the time she came out. But as soon as she slipped on the top jacket, her curtain flew open as Ruby made a wolf whistle.

"Look at you!" she cried, as the girls oohed and ahhed. Everyone except Regina, who remained silent. But she could not keep her gaze averted.

"You clean up pretty good, Emma," Charming said, sporting his matching tux.

Ruby looked at Regina and grinned. "Doesn't she look good, Regina?"

Regina was more speechless than silent. But she finally nodded. "She does," she said softly.

As Regina walked nearly past her, Emma saw Kathryn kick Ruby, making her howl under her breath. She picked up on their whispering, _"I told you not to make matters worse!" _bickering from Kathryn, which only made her laugh. Just as Regina came within a foot of her, she held out her arm to stop her.

"Regina," she said, captivating the brunette's attention. "Let's just get through this week—for our friends' sake."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes. She nodded.


End file.
